The ones that need it most
by yellowporscheowner96
Summary: When Bella was 5 her parnets died and has been moving from orphanage to orphanage ever scine. What happens when the Cullens adopt her, but little do they know she can talk to ghosts. Will they ever find out or will it be a secret forever?
1. a new begining

**AN: This is my first story so please tell me if it is good or not so I can make it better. Please beta my story!**

Here I am in Deer Park, Washington scrubbing the floors of Ms Sandra's kitchen thinking _what the hell I doing here _and then I think_ I know why_ but I'll have to tell you about me first. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 13 years old and a can see ghosts. I was 3 I figured this out. The first one I meet was named Sherry. She was beautiful. She had big blue eyes that sparkled and long brown hair that flowed down her back. Her skin was pail, almost translucent but suited her because her night gown was a navy blue that made her skin glow.

"Hello, Bella." She said.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked wondering how this woman got into my room with out my mom and Phil noticing.

"My name is Sherry and I'm a ghost. " she said mater-of-factually. " I came to see if you could help me. " she said with a pout.

" Why do you need my help, I'm only 3? " I said. " Am I the only one that can see you or is it that you don't like anybody else or what? "

" Yes, you are the only person that can see and hear me. The reason I need your help is that I died in a car crash and my son was in the back seat and I would like to see him on last time before I leave and I need your help to find him."

" Then why are you wearing a night gown if you died in a car crash?" I asked studying her outfit.

" I was on the way home from the hospitable after giving birth to him and this what I had on because it was easy to move around in. " she said looking at her gown. Thinking about the situation I made up my mind on what I was going to do.

" I'll help you find your son only if you do me something?" I said.

" what is that little one?"

" I what to know what you meant by saying 'before I leave'. " I said eying her.

" I meant go to heaven sweetie."

After that we talked and then I found her son which lives down the street from me she thanked me and then walked into a bright light and was gone. Soon more ghosts would come and ask for my help and my mom and Phil started to ask why there 4 year old daughter was always in my room talking to nobody – or as it seems – and then left at strange periods of the day and come back after dark. I would always say ' I was out helping the ones that need it most' then walk away.

That brings me back to why I'm here on my hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen. My parents both are dead and know I'm an orphan and every 3 years I'm sent some where else until someone adopts me and so far no one has.

" Bella stop daydreaming this instant! " Ms. Sandra yells.

" sorry. " I said and look up and see Annie **(an: Annie is a ghost so only Bella can see her.) **siting there pointing to the clock saying _it's time to get ready_. I nodded my head saying _I'm coming_. As soon as Ms. Sandra walks away Annie starts to clean -a what seems like- lighting speed and is done in about one minute.

' Thanks. Sorry I'm late. Ms. Sandra said I had to clean the floors before the guests get here." I said.

" It's ok you know why, Well I'm going to tell you why,YOUR GETING ADOPTED! " she screams. She may be a ghost but that still was painfully loud.

" Really you mean a family wants to keep me for forever. This is so awesome. I can't believe it. I'm so excited. Hey, your still going to stay right? " I said all in one breath.

" Of course. I could never leave you, I love you too much to do that." she says and come and gives me a hug.

" Hey, how did you find out about this? "

" I was watching Mr. Watkins all month to see where you were going to be moved but it seems like you will be moving to " she was cut off by the door bell ringing.

" It's him! It's him! " she screamed running down the hall and into the foyer were the front door is.

" I'll get it! " I hollered down the hall as I walked up to the door and opened it to find – just like Annie said – Mr. Watkins sanding there with his brief case and a huge smile on fresh shaved face his face. He was about 6'2 with wide shoulders and dark tan skin with dark curly hair.

" Hello little lady." he said with is county ascent coming out. " I got some good news for you. Do you know where Mr. Sandra is so we can talk to her."

" I think she is in her room. Why don't we go check? " I said heading up the stairs with him and Annie on my tail. When I got to her room I knocked and heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door but let Mr. Watkins go in first and followed in behind Annie.

" Hello, Ms. Sandra. I'm pleased to see you again. I'm here to inform you that Miss. Bella has been adopted and will no longer be staying with you, so Bella go start packing. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 11am and I'll pick you up at 10am sharp. " and I ran to my room and started packing.

Around 10pm Ms. Sandra called me to hear room. I walked up the stairs and in too her room to find her there with a random guy she picked up this afternoon lying on her bed with only his pants on that I may say were sagging a little too low for my taste.

" yes ms. Sandra. You called. " I said trying to not look at Mr. sagging.

" yes I know I called, I'm not stupid. I called you up here for your punishment. " she said.

" what punishment? I did nothing wrong, so there shouldn't be a punishment." I said thinking she had a little much to drank this evening.

" yes, yes you did, you are leaving me to do all the chores in this house in this house so you must be punished." she said and with that she grabbed my arm and turned me over and smacked me on the back with on of the wooden planks we used to served bread on. I screamed and they laughed and hit me about 4 more times. Finally, seeming to get bored with my pain, she trough me down and when to make out with Mr. Sagging. I got up and ran to my room with my back burning with fire and jumped on my bed and cried my eyes out.

I awoke with my shirt being pulled up and something cold being put on it. I tried to turn over to see what it was but then I was pushed back down and then Annie said " sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. "

" It's ok and thank you for the ice it feels so good." I said and closed my eyes. I was used to this kind of treatment from both Annie and Ms. Sandra. I would always get beat up by her then in the morning Annie would help me with anything I needed.

" This looks like the baddest bruise you have ever had. It's kind of scary and I'm the ghost." she said with a laugh and then sighed. " what happened last night to make her do this to you? " she whispered.

" she said something about 'how I was leaving her all the chores and I needed to be punished' and then snacked me across the back 5 times with that thing we serve bread on. " I said while rubbing my back.

" THAT EVIL SON OF A BICH HOW! DARE SHE DO THAT TO YOU AND GET AWAY WITH THAT! SHE SOULD BE IN JAIL FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOU NOT SLEEPING WITH MR. SAGGING! ARG! ASS WHOLE! " I got one word for you 'ow'.

" Annie it's ok, calm down. I will never have to see her again after today so just breath or if you need to release some anger you can help me finish packing my stuff. " I said with a smile. She nodded her head yes and started packing while I walked to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.

" I already picked out your outfit. Hope you like it because I'm forcing you to wear it if you like it or not. " she said with a smile. " go shower and get dressed, while I finish packing and then I'll do your makeup. The outfit is on the bathroom counter. " she said and shushed me away.

After my shower I got changed in a pair of lime green skinny jeans with a cream tiered lace camisole. Annie added a zebra print belt with gray hi top converse. Then a black cropped leather motorcycle jacket, neon green star necklace, a green flower bag with pink zipper and pink and black Avril Lavinge bracelets. **( AN: outfit on profile.)**

I came out to see everything – and I do mean everything – packed up and all in suitcases and by my door.

" OMG! " We both yelled and started to laugh.

" Bella you look hot girl. " she said drowning out girl.

" Why thank you and thank you for packing up everything for me. " I said hugging her.

" Your welcome. Now come on and let me get started on your hair and makeup. " She said while dragging me into the bathroom.

She gave me a smokey eye that made my eyes pop and showed me how to do it in case I messed it up. Then, she put a little mascara on and then a little bit of pink lip gloss. Finally, she straighten my hair and put two clips in my hair, one with a pink bow and one with a green bow, to keep some of my hair out of my face. **( AN: clips in the outfit picture on my profile.) **When she was finally done I looked in the mirror and squealed and hugged her.

" Thank you. I look like a super model. " I said.

" Your welcome and you always look like a super model to me. " she said and hugged me again. There was a knock on the door and we both squealed and ran down the hallway to the door. When I opened it there was Mr. Watkins is a very nice navy suite and tie.

" Hello Bella. Are you ready to go? " he asked looking down the hall probably for Ms. Sandra.

" Yeah, I gust have to get my bags and then we can go. Do you mind helping me? " I asked with a small smile.

" of course. Do you mind me asking were is Ms. Sandra? " he asked looking around. When he got to my room he took two of my suitcases and my duffel and started off for the car. I grabbed the other two and fallowed him.

" Not at all. She is gust still sleeping that's all. " I said. We got to the car and put in the suitcases and then he walked back into the house.

" Is that it. Nothing else. " he said looking around again.

" there is nothing else here that is mine. Are you ready to go?" I asked

" Yes, lets go." he said walking to the car and got in. I fallowed and got in the passenger seat. He drove to the airport and we made it jest in time. I wasn't paying attention to anything jest thinking about my new family and hoping they were nice and the at lease liked me. The last thing I remember is thinking about how can Annie bye and afford this outfit I'm wearing if she is dead and a ghost.

**AN: please tell me whether you like this or not. The outfit is on my profile and please,please,please review my story. It's almost as good as Bella getting adopted!**


	2. a new partner in crime

**AN: Hello people of the internet world and beyond. This is my second chapter and I would love it if you reviewed this story. So far know one has and I will keep posting this story (and make it better) if you do. BTW I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so I'll make it up here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer dose and is the luckless girl in the whole world.**

I awoke to Mr. Watkins shaking me and repeating my name.

" What? " I asked still haft asleep.

" We're here. Lets go and meet your new family. " He said and I mumbled an 'ok' and got up and fallowed him out of the airplane. The place was packed and if I didn't pay attention I could easily get lost.

I then had to go to the bathroom really bad and told Mr. Watkins I would be right back. As I was walking Annie came up to me.

" Hey, I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to freak." she said begging me not to freak out on what she was about to tell me. I walked into the bathroom and Annie locked the door and put a cleaning sign out side it so no one would come in.

" Ok. What is it that is so important? " I asked.

" Well I kind of checked out your new family to see if they where nice and stuff and found out a HUGE secrete about them. " she said with a worried tone.

" Let me guess. They are serial killers just adopting me so they can kill me." I said in a teasing tone.

" No. there not going to kill you but they have killed some people."

" What! They have killed someone before! Then why are they sending me to live with them! I could be next!" I shouted.

" Let me explain first. Not all of them have but most of them have. There not going to kill you. They don't do that anymore or at lease try not to. See they... hum how can I tell you so you don't run away screaming." she said in deep thought.

" You could tell me what is going on and I promise not to run away screaming." I said.

" Fine. Remember when I told you that they don't kill people, well they don't, they kill animals. Not to eat but for there blood. There vampires, Bella." she said.

Vampires. They are vampires. Is this some kind of sick jock or is this real. I looked back up at Annie and you could see the concern in here eyes. So this was real. I'm not sure if I should be freaked out or think this is so cool, but I keep leaning to thinking this is awesome.

" Really. They are vampires. That is really awesome but freaky at the same time. Tell me about them. " I asked still trying to sinking in the idea of my new family is a whole bunch of vampires.

" Well I let them tell you most of it but I'll give you the basics of it. The oldest and father figure of the family is named Carlisle and he is married to the mother figure of the family Esme. They have five adopted children, now six. There names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Alice and Jasper are married/dating and the same thing with Rosalie and Emmett, but Edward is single." she said with a wink in my direction and I guest laughed. "Anyway. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie pose as seniors ,while Alice and Edward are juniors. So what else do you want to know." she said.

" Well do any of them have anything different about them. Like powers or something." I asked unsure if that was even possible.

" Yeah. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate you emotions. Try not to have ant sort of break down around him, his wife gives him plenty of that on a regular basis." she said. " Hey, Mr. Watkins is looking for you. Get going and act like you know nothing. I'll show you were he is and then meet you back at your new house." she said. I used the restroom and fallowed her to Mr. Watkins and then she disappeared.

" There you are. Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me haft way across this place. He stopped in front a very young looking couple. The man looked in his late twenty's at the latest with short light blonde hair. The woman looked about the same age with caramel colored hair that framed her heart shaped face and petite shape perfectly and reminded me of the silent movie era. They both were pale to the extreme and had beautiful topaz eyes.

" Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What a pleasure to see you again." he said shaking there hands but staring right at Mrs. Cullen's chest. I rolled my eyes and giggled. That apparently got there attention and they all turned to look at me. " This here is Ms. Isabella Swan. Bella this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." he said introducing us.

" Hi, but please call me Bella. Isabella is to formal." I said with a smile.

" Hello Bella. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle and we would like for you to call us by those names. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen is to formal." she said copying my smile and hugging me. I hissed because she put her hands on the huge bruise on my back that hurts like hell.

" I'm sorry is there something wrong." she asked looking rejected.

" No, not at all. Just I have a little bruise on my back and you touched it and it hurt." I said hoping they wouldn't want to look at it.

" Ok, then. Lets go find the children so we can introduce you to them." Carlisle said taking Esme 's hand and walking to the luggage claim.

When walking I realized two things. The first is that Mr. Watkins left and second is that Esme is the best dressed mom I have ever seen. She was wearing a Charlotte Russe pintuck button down shirt with True Reigion joey jeans and a crop denim jacket. She matched it with Zero metallic-leather sandals, sliver hoops, a Coach bag, a Wonderland Denim Lollipop Bangle and a vintage Christion Dior gold tone central diamante logo necklace. **(AN: Esme's outfit is on my profile.)** She noticed me examining her and raised a thin eyebrow at me.

" Your the best looking mom I have ever seen." I said with a shrug and she just laughed.

We walked over to a group of incredibly beautiful teenagers that where talking to themselves in till they notice Carlisle and Esme walking over with me fallowing. There were three guys which I assume where Edward,Jasper and Emmett. Next to them where two girls. One was a tall and lean blonde with a the wright curves and was wearing a cute denim skirt with red lace leggings and a reddish-orangery lace tank top. Over that she had on a leather jacket, red leather pumps, clutch with lips on it, a gold coil bracelet with gold and diamond stones on it, a flower multi-strand necklace and gold hoop earrings.**( AN: Rosalie's outfit on profile.)**

The girl next to her was really short and had small features but was still beautiful with her dark black hair and -like the rest of them- very pale skin and topaz eyes. She had on striped off-shoulder top with a black bow belt around her stomach and medium wash straight leg jeans.

She also had on some navy leather pumps, snakeskin shoulder bag with a zebra/cheetah lightning bolt on it, green flower jeweled necklace, a green butterfly bracelet, and green and yellow glass earrings.**( AN: Alice's outfit on profile.)**

Next to the pixie like girl was a tall blond haired boy that I could tell he was a true southern gentleman by the way he stood and acted when someone approached him. Next to the blond girl was a huge boy that looked like if you got him mad he would rip you to shreds. He had dark short curly hair and huge mussels. Next to Mr. Mussels was the most beautiful one of them all. He had a bronze colored hair that looked like he hasn't brushed it since he was born – and that is a long time since they are vampires – and was tall and medium built.

" Children this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Esme said pointing to each person.

" Hi Bella. I'm Alice and I love shopping." the pixie girl said about to give me a hug but Esme stopped her before she could telling her about the bruise and she nodded and gave me a handshake.

" Hey I'm Emmett and I love to pull pranks. What about you because I need a new partner in crime." Mr. Mussels said with a wink and I laughed.

" Hi Emmett and yes I love pulling pranks but I already have a partner but all see what I can do." I said giving him that 'we will talk later' look.

"Hello Bella I'm Rosalie and I love cars." the Blondie said.

" Me too I love them! What do you drive?" I asked knowing I was going to get along with her.

" A M3" she said.

"Sweet. That car is awesome." I said thinking about how cool it would be to drive around in that.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper and I love war's." he said looking like he was remembering something.

" Hi and may I ask if you grow up somewhere down in Texas or somewhere along those lines?" I asked studying him.

" Yes. I grew up in Texas. How did you know?" he asked now with the whole family staring at me.

" Lucky guess." I said with a small nervous smile.

" Ok then, I'm Edward. It is nice to meet you." he said with a cute crooked smile.

" Nice to meet you to."

" Ok lets get you luggage and then we can head home." Carlisle said turning to walk to baggage claim. When we walked over there I saw Annie standing in a corner with all five of my bags. I started walking over there but I soon felt a cold hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to see Alice looking at me weirdly.

" My bags are over there" I said pointing to the corner.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't want you to get lost or something. This place is packed."

" It's okay. Hey, can I ask you something."

" Sure, what is it?"

" Where do you live exactly? " I asked.

" In a small town called Forks. We just moved there a week ago and them we adopted you so now I have a new best friend." she said with a squeal and started jumping in place and clapping her hands. I raised my eyebrow at her then shrugged and started doing it to. Jasper came over and look at me like I was crazy.

" What? She's contagious." I said and keep doing it. Finally she stopped and went back to get my bags.

" Here let me get those." I said and grabbed the duffel and one bag. Jasper grabbed two bags and Alice grabbed the last one. We walked out of the air port and to a shiny black mini van with everyone already there waiting for us. Emmett came and grabbed the bags I was carrying and put them in the back and Alice and Jasper fallowed his lead and put my bags in the trunk. They closed it and Alice came and grabbed my hand and pulled me in the back seat with her to my left and Rosalie to my right. The guys got in the middle row with jasper in front of Alice, Edward in front of me, and Emmett in front of Rosalie. Carlisle got in the driver seat and Esme in the passenger seat. He started the car and sped of to my new home with a bunch of vampires.

**AN: Thank you for reading this story and the pictures are on my profile. Please R&R. You know you want to. Do it! Do it! Do it! Later people of the internet world and beyond.**

**Please R&R! **

**Love, LeAnna**


	3. Are new sister

**AN: Hello people of the internet world and beyond. I would like to apologize for not updating. Apparently summer has taken it's toll on me. It's crazy, but I would love to thank everyone that reviewed and put my story on there favorites story and story alert. So, thanks to everyone and I will now get on with the story. BTW we are going back a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight! There I said it. Happy.**

( EPOV )

We all where waiting for Alice and Rose to get home from shopping. God, they need a new hobby. Carlisle and Esme called a family meeting an hour ago and were blocking there minds from me. We all herd a car speeding up the driveway and fly through the door.

" We're here." Alice called coming to sit by Jasper and Rose by Emmett. Then we all turned to them.

" As you know we have called a family meeting to tell you something. The papers will or will not be signed after the meeting. Esme and myself thought it would be a wonderful idea if we adopted another child. He said looking at each of us. To tell you the truth I think it is crazy for a vampire family to adopt a kid but what ever the decision is I'm ok with it (only because Carlisle suggested.)

"Before we decide I want to let you know that we already picked out the child and have a little information on here that I would like to share with you." He said picking up a file and opening it. "Her name is Isabella Swan and is 13 years of age. Her parents were found dead on September 13, 1992 on here 5th birthday. She then was sent to like with her last known relative till she was 7 because they all died in a house fire. She then moved into a orphanage in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Three years later a woman named Sandra Waters let her stay at her house in till someone adopted her, the woman had an abusive background and has been known to sleep with many men but,she apparently did not know and is now living with her." he said with hate written across his face when he spoke of this Mrs. Waters.

" I say we keep her." Rose said thinking about how no one should have to go through that and stay that way.

" I agree. That means I get to shop more." she said with a squeal.

" I also agree. She sounds cool." Emmett said looking sympathetic. _I would love to have her come to live with us but I don't want to hurt her._ Jasper thought.

" Jasper you won't hurt her. I don't have to be Alice to see that." I said looking at him.

" Fine. I'm in." he said.

"So am I." I said and all the girls squealed.

" We get a new daughter! I'm so excited! We have to go shopping when she gets here!" Alice squealed.

" When is she coming?" I asked.

" I have to go fax this to Mr. Watkins and then she will fly in tomorrow around 1 in the afternoon and we have to pick her up." he said walking up the stair to his office to fax the papers. **( an: not sure how long the flight is but I just guest about two hours.)**

After we got the news the girls were running all through the house trying to get her room ready and anything else they could think of. I think they changed everything at lease 50 times. Me, Jasper and Emmett were all siting in the living room thinking about different things.

_Rose looks so hot in those jeans. I can't wait to meet my new human sister. I wonder if she likes carrots._ He thought. I gave him a 'what the hell look'. He shrugged his and went back into Emmett land.

_I'm so worried about what is going to happen. I don't want to hurt her but I want to stay with my family and leaving would make Alice unhappy. Maybe I can move out but still live nearby and say I'm older._ Were Jasper's thoughts. Always worrying about these things.

" Jasper calm down. You aren't going to hurt her. Just breath. In and out, ok." I said trying to calm him down.

" But Edward, it is still very dangerous for a little human girl to live with a house full of vampires. I mean come on. Even if I don't hurt her someone else may. The Volturi, red eyes, or maybe the wolves. We can't be sure, even with Alice." he said looking at me.

" I know but we will do what ever we can to protect her." I said with confidence. Then the girls all came down the stairs ready to go.

" Ok everyone that is coming lets go." Carlisle said walking to the van with everyone in tow. We got there about one minute early so Carlisle and Esme when to the gate her was coming out of and the rest of us stayed. The place was semi-busy, so we stayed near the back so we could talk with out being heard. All of a sudden we heard a girl shout 'What! They killed someone...' and the rest was too low for us to hear.

" What was that about?" Alice asked looking at each of us.

" Don't know. Maybe it was some chick reading or something." Emmett said and then asked. "Do you guys think this shirt makes my butt look big?"

We all looked at each other and them busted out laughing. We stopped when we heard Carlisle and Esme approach us. We all looked over the human in front of us. She had long mahogany colored hair and deep chocolate eyes that were looking over each of us.

" Children this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Esme said pointing to each of us.

" Hi Bella. I'm Alice and I love shopping." Alice said about to give her a hug but Esme stopped her.

" Hey I'm Emmett and I love to pull pranks. What about you because I need a new partner in crime." he said with a wink and she laughed a bell like laugh.

" Hi Emmett and yes I love pulling pranks but I already have a partner but all see what I can do." She said giving him that 'we will talk later' look and I raised my eyebrow at that. What kind of girl would want to help in any of Emmett's pranks. That is almost a strait road to being kilt because you die Alice's hair blue.

"Hello Bella I'm Rosalie and I love cars." Rose said thinking about her M3 a.k.a. her baby.

" Me too I love them! What do you drive?" she said.

" A M3"Rose said.

'Sweet. That car is awesome." she said but I couldn't read her thoughts. I wonder why.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper and I love war's." Jasper said remembering 'the good days' of his human life.

" Hi and may I ask if you grow up somewhere down in Texas or somewhere along those lines?" She asked studying him.

" Yes. I grew up in Texas. How did you know?" he asked with all of us staring at her. I wonder how she knew that. His accent wasn't showing so that couldn't be it. Hum...

" Lucky guess." She said with a small nervous smile. She must not like attention like that or she knows something and is not sharing. God I wish I could read her mind.

" Ok then, I'm Edward. It is nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you to." she said with a smile.

_"_ Ok lets get your luggage and then we can head home." Carlisle said turning to walk to baggage claim. Jasper and Alice followed while me, Rose and Emmett went to the van. About 10 minutes later we were in the van on the way home. About haft way there Emmett started humming ' California Girls ' by Katy Perry. Soon Bella joined in. not even 1 minute later they were belting it out at the top of there lungs and me and Jasper both were about to crack.

" That is it will you to please stop singing! It is driving us crazy!" Me and Jasper yelled at the same time. Both Bella and Emmett looked hurt and when Esme saw that Bella was sad she went crazy.

" you are not to talk to you brother and sister like that you two! You two are grounded for a week! Jasper no reading and Edward no playing the piano! Got it!" she yelled and then turned back around in her seat happy at her work. Bella and Emmett looked at each other and busted out laughing.

" I knew I would like you. If I would have tried that on my own I would be the one getting grounded. The times have finally changed! " he said and set everyone in a fit of laughter. I knew I was mad at her for getting me grounded but i think Bella will fit in perfectly.

**AN: please review guys. I'm still so sorry for keeping you waiting!please R&R!**

**Love,**

**LeAnna**


	4. a new friend, family, & begining preview

**Hello People of the internet world and beyond! I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever! I am finishing up this super long chapter as we speak, but as a gift I am giving you a preview of this chapter so I hope you like it and BTW the more reviews I get the less time it will take to have this whole chapter up! love and rockets, LeAnna! BTW: the house and junk is up so take a gander at it!**

( BPOV )

After Edward and Jasper got yelled at the car was relatively quite beside the sound of Rosalie texting and the all but silent motor, Annie came telling me she already looked over the house I would be staying in and it was approved. She also said there is someone that needs to speak with me. We drove for about an hour till we passed a sign that said "Welcome to forks! Population...' and the rest was a blur because of how fast we were going.

" Welcome to Forks, Bella!" Carlisle said happily. We past a couple of shops, a dinner and a Thriftway then we were, once again, surrounded by huge green trees. After a couple of minutes of driving we unexpectedly turned into a driveway that seemed to last for forever. After about a three mile drive the endless tree surrounded driveway finally ended and then came in view of the most beautifulest house I have ever seen. **)A.N. All the pics of the rooms are on my profile!)**

We keep driving to the back and in to a huge garage and I saw my paradise. There was about eight shiny cars of many colors just begin to be aired. Emmett started laughing at my mouth hanging open and looked over to rose who just seemed smug.

" I see you like the cars more than the house. I bet Esme just loves that!" he said with a laugh.

" Oh, sorry. I do like the cars but I think the house is absolutely gorgeous!" I said hoping she wouldn't hurt me. I mean being beat by a human hurts, just imaging a vampire doing it.

" Why thank you, Bella. That is very kind of you. I know Alice wants to show you your room, so how about you girls give her the grand tour and the boys bring up her luggage." She said in a very friendly, but motherly, tone. They agreed and the guys started to grab my things while Alice and Rosalie all but dragged me all around the three story palace I now called my home.

I learned that the whole back of the house was windows and was much bigger in the inside than it looked like from the outside. They showed me the living room, kitchen, the dinning room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle's study, Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper's study, Rose and Emmett's room, Edwards room and finally my room. I wanted to ask why they shared a bed room be though it might be rude and a little disturbing.

**Well there you have it! I hope it pleases you for the weekend because I will be at my dads, but as soon as I get home I will start finishing up the chapter! Love and Rockets, LeAnna!**


	5. a new friend, family, and begining

**AN: hello to the people of the internet world and beyond! I am so super sorry about not updating for so long. Ever since school has started I have been super busy! I promise I will try harder to update more but cant make any guarantees, but for making you wait so long, this chapter will be extra long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did I would not be writing this right now, now would I!**

( BPOV )

After Edward and Jasper got yelled at the car was relatively quite beside the sound of Rosalie texting and the all but silent motor, Annie came telling me she already looked over the house I would be staying in and it was approved. She also said there is someone that needs to speak with me. We drove for about an hour till we passed a sign that said "Welcome to forks! Population...' and the rest was a blur because of how fast we were going.

" Welcome to Forks, Bella!" Carlisle said happily. We past a couple of shops, a diner and a Thriftway then we were, once again, surrounded by huge green trees. After a couple of minutes of driving we unexpectedly turned into a driveway that seemed to last for forever. After about a three mile drive the endless tree surrounded driveway finally ended and then came in view of the most beautifulest house I have ever seen. **(A.N. All the pics of the rooms are on my profile!)**

We keep driving to the back and in to a huge garage and I saw my paradise. There was about eight shiny cars of many colors just begin to be admired. Emmett started laughing at my mouth hanging open and looked over to rose who just seemed smug.

" I see you like the cars more than the house. I bet Esme just loves that!" he said with a laugh.

" Oh, sorry. I do like the cars but I think the house is absolutely gorgeous!" I said hoping she wouldn't hurt me. I mean being beat by a human hurts, just imaging a vampire doing it.

" Why thank you, Bella. That is very kind of you. I know Alice wants to show you your room, so how about you girls give her the grand tour and the boys bring up her luggage." She said in a very friendly, but motherly, tone. They agreed and the guys started to grab my things while Alice and Rosalie all but dragged me all around the three story palace I now called my home.

I learned that the whole back of the house was windows and was much bigger in the inside than it looked like from the outside. They showed me the living room, kitchen, the dinning room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle's study, Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper's study, Rose and Emmett's room, Edwards room and finally my room. I wanted to ask why they shared a bed room be though it might be rude and a little disturbing.

While walking around the house I noticed that there were many musical instruments. There was a piano on a raised platform by the door, a couple of guitars in the living room, a drum set in the "kid's den" as Alice called it, and finally, another piano in Edward's room. Both of the girls noticed how I would look at each instrument intently then look at the room as a whole.

" Do you play?" she asked about the guitars as we walked up the stairs to my room so I could finally see it.

" A little bit." I said shyly hoping she wasn't going to ask me to play for her.

" Really? Did you go to classes or did you have someone teach you?" Rosalie asked.

" Um, the family that I stayed with after my parents died was kind of like a unknown band type of thing. They opened up for a couple of cool bands, but manly more nobody's, and since they all played an instrument they taught me some things." I said continuing to walk up the stairs looking at my feet to make sure I didn't fall.

" That is so cool! Were you on the road a lot?" Alice all but yelled the first part so loud I think the penguins in Antarctica flinched.

" A little bit but, mostly during the summer." I said as we reached a door that I guessed was my room.

" Are you ready?" Rosalie asked. I nodded, hoping it wasn't pink.

" Ta Da!" Alice squealed while opening the door and walking in doing the jazz hands thing.

The room was a cream colored walls with white drapes that went to the floor. The bed frame was dark drown wood with a light purple conferrer and cream sheets and pillows. The side table and both the fame color as the bed frame with silver handles. I slowly walked in taking it all in slowly.

" Well….. do you like it?" Alice asked.

" I don't like it," I said walking over to the bed feeling the conferrer. I turned around to see there shocked faces. " I love it!" I squealed running over to grab both of them into a group hug. I looked up to both of them, well only rose, and saw they were laughing.

" You scared us for a second." Rosalie said sighing.

" Yeah, I know. Even freaked me out for a second." Alice said and Rose gave her a weird look and she shrugged back. Annie was pointing to wrist as saying I need to hurry up to go help out someone. I shaped my hand as the call me sign and then she disappeared. In less than a second later the phone rang. Some one answered it and less than a minute later Esme came to my door.

" Bella, darling, the community center called and said they needed to see you asap." she said. With that I grabbed my messenger, said by to the girls and ran out the door. After running the three mile road I finally saw Annie at the end of the drive.

" Well I see all of your sport training has payed off." she says with a laugh.

" Yeah, I guess it has." agreeing " Were are we headed to" I asked, starting to walk down the road.

I guess I forgot another power of mine. I can transport me and Annie, or any other ghost, to where ever I want, as long as I know the address. I can also turn invisible and no one can hear or see me, but I rarely use that one.

" We are headed to the middle of Olympic National Park in La Push." she said and closed her eyes, waiting for me to 'poof' us there. I closed my eyes to and concentrated on the place and when I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by trees in the middle of the forest.

"There you are" I said as I saw Annie walking out from behind a tree with a 'man' that can only be described as an Native American. He was tall, at least 6, 3', long, jet, black hair, deep brown eyes ,and a medium skin tone.

" Bella this is Ephraim Black. Ephraim this is Bella Swan." she said while I shook his hand." He needs your help to see if you can convince his great grandson that he needs to be leader of the pack." she said.

" What? Leader of what pack? This makes no sense."

" Bella there is a gene line that only runs through the Quileute tribe. It turns only the young men that have the gene in the tribe into wolves. They only transform when there are vampires around. So far there are only five but more will change soon if the _Cullens _stay." he said with discuss lacing his voice when he said there name. " My dear, Annie here told me that you live with them and your past and if young Jacob does not become alpha soon there will be much danger, not only for you and your family but for the pack and whole tribe." he said with a look that looked like he was looking far into the future.

" So let me get this strait. I first need to find your great grandson and convene him to become the leader of some werewolf pack then if he doesn't some one is going to get hurt and/or die and on top of all of that I need to find a different family besides the Cullens because they need to move so they can stop making wolves. Is that all?" I asked.

" I never said you have to leave the Cullens but you must be careful when around them and the wolves. If you are trying to keep if a secret from the vampires then I suggest to bring extra clothes and maybe some perfume to cover up the sent. Then when you get home take a shower. You may have to make up some lies, but it should work out in the end." he said walking around looking at the trees.

" Thank you, Ephraim. I will try my best I can to help you and your grandson, but one question. What is your grandson's name?" I asked looking at Annie and him.

" Jacob. Jacob Black." he said and disappeared.

" Ok, then. You want to start today or wait till tomorrow?" she asked.

" Lets go ahead and meet this guy and see whats up him." I said. " Where to?" I asked. She got this far away look and then came back to earth.

" 14 Ouileute Street, La Push, Washington, United States." she said with certainty. **( I do not own this address and yes this is an actual address except is said Forks instead of La ****Push. I Googled it!)**

" Ok then lets go!" I said.

"Hey if you want to change I put a change of clothes in your bag." she said and sure as the sky was blue there was a change clothes in there along with my cell phone, chap stick, and other things that every teen has in her bag. I walked behind a tree and changed into the green Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt, American Eagle jeans, green, white, and gray DC sneakers and belt, gray Hollister hoodie, a black rose necklace, a Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles bracelet, green, pink, purple, black and glow in the dark rubber bracelets, and finally , my Lacoste messenger bag. I walked back out from behind the tree to find Annie leaning against a tree, looking very inpatient. **( A.N.: this outfit is on my profile!)**

" You ready?" she asked. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, concentrating on the address she gave me once again. I opened my eyes to see that I was standing on the edge of the forest, with Annie by my side, looking at a little red house across the street.

"Is that it?" I asked and she nodded.

" Well I don't know what is was expecting but it wasn't this." I said motioning to the house.

" I know, right. Well, come on then. lets go meet some werewolves!" she said and started walking toward the house. I followed her across the lawn and up the the stairs and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled 'coming' but no sign of feet walking toward the door, but when it opened there was a man that looked like he could be Ephraim's twin, except he was in a wheelchair and looked older than him.

" Hello, miss. Can I help you with something?" he asked in a gruff voice.

" Um, yes my name is Bella and I'm looking for a Jacob Black and was told I could find him here." I said looking at him with a small smile.

" Well Miss. Bella I'm sorry to say Jacob is not here at the moment but you can come inside and wait for him. He should be back at any moment now" he said backing up for me to walk in if I pleased. He seemed nice so I nodded my head yes followed him inside to his small living room with a fire going in the fireplace. Just coming inside around the fire made me realize how cold I really was. I started shivering and when to sit by the fire.

" You cold?" he asked. Aging I nodded my head and rolled over to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket and rapped it around me. " Now how about you tell me why you can here while I make you a cup of hot coco." he asked.

" Ok." I said and he rolled into what I guessed was a kitchen.

" I don't hear you talking." he called and I laughed.

" Well as you know my name is Bella and I came to talk to Jacob Black about some information." I said not wanting him to get to nosy.

"What information do you need to discuss with my son Miss. Bella?" he said. Well dang. This man was Jacob's dad and he might know what his son is or not and I'm not sure if I can trust him with that kind of information whet.

" That is classified information, Mr. Black." I said with a smile.

" Please call me Billy." he said bringing me my hot chocolate. I have had many hot cocos in my life but this one by far was the best. It tasted gust like I imagined Willy Wonka's chocolate river would taste in combination with a wonderful creamy taste that gust makes your mouth water.

" This is the best hot chocolate I have ever had!" I said. He just laughed.

" I have been known for a great hot coco." he said with another laugh.

We sat in silence for awhile while I finished my cup of pure heaven and waiting on this Jacob character to show up. After about 20 minutes of waiting finally the door opened and a voice called " I'm home, dad." In walked in a man that looked to be about 6'7 with the same color of eyes and skin as Ephraim, but his hair was buzzed instead of long. When he saw me he did a double take like he though I was a figment of his imagination.

" Dad, who is this?" he asked.

" You have a mouth! Ask her yourself!" he said and I laughed.

" Well then, I'm Jacob and you are?" he said holing out his hand

" I'm Bella, nice to finally meet you." I said shacking his hand, which felt like it was on fire.

" What do you mean. Billy taking about me behind my back aging." he asked looking over at his dad.

" No, actually I came to talk to you and if you don't mind in privet, please" I said looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Ok, sure. Follow me." he said walking back outside. I followed and grabbed my bag. He walked to what looked like a giant garage. He sat next to what looked like an engine and started to work on it. " You wanted to talk to me." he asked, looking up at me than back down to his project.

" Uh, yes. I don't really know how to work my way into this so I'm just going to go strait to the point. I can see ghosts and the ghost of your great grandfather came to me so I can help him try to convene you that you should become the leader of some werewolf pack and if I don't it could not only hurt me and my family but, your pack and tribe."I said by the time I was done he was looking at me with his retch on the ground from where he stopped working and looking at me like I was crazy.

" Are you serous? I mean you got to be kidding me to think for a split second I would really believe you that you can really see ghosts and that my great grandfather can to you to ask him for help! Your crazy!" he all but yelled at me.

" You didn't deny that you are not a werewolf so maybe I'm not the only one who's crazy." I said in a even voice with a smirk on my face. He looked shocked at first then finally came back to life.

" So what if I didn't deny it? That doesn't mean I'm one." he said in the same voice.

" How about I prove to you that I can see ghost and you can just confess that you are a werewolf." I asked and he shook his head and sat back down. I walked back and fourth trying to figure out how I could prove to him I could really see ghosts.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Trying to figure out how to do this." I said and finally figured it out, hopefully. " How about I show you one of my other powers. Will you finally believe me?" I asked.

" yes. So what is your' other powers'" he said putting air quotes around 'other powers'.

" My other powers besides seeing ghosts is I can turn invisible and can telaport anywhere as long as I have the address." I said matter-of-factually.

" Ok then take me to LAX, Los Angeles, California, United States." he says.

" Close your eyes!" I ay then start to concentrate on the address. All of a sudden I hear lots of people talking and the sound of cars all around. I open my eyes to find in fact we are in L.A. And outside the LAX. I look to my right to find Jacob staring at everything with his mouth open and he is now walking up to random people touching there shoulder and hair to see if it's all real.

" How did you do this?" he asked still looking amazed that we are really here.

" I told you I could but did you believe me? Nooooo. " I said finding it funny how he still looks like he has never been out of his house since he was born.

" Ok this is cool in all but how do we get back home?" he asked all worriedly.

" The same way we got here. Don't forget to close your eyes." I said as I started concentrating back on Jacob's house.

When we got back me and Jacob went back out to his garage and we talked more and got to know more about each other. He finally said that he was in fact a wolf and that he was sorry for yelling at me. I gave him a brief overview of my life and how I'm now living with the Cullen's. He was not to happy about that, saying that 'those bloodsuckers can and could hurt me and that was not about to happen with him around'. I told him I was fine and that I could take care of my self. After about a hour more of talking I said I have to get home before they start to worry were I was. I hugged him by and concentrated back to the forest I meet Ephraim. I quickly changed back into the clothes I had on before, put on a little perfume, and then concentrated on the end of the drive way of the Cullen mansion.

Annie told me to go on up there and that only the boys were home. I ran back up the drive way and up the porch steps and opened the door to find Jasper and Emmett fighting over who won some video game.

" Jasper you know you cheated and I won so just give me my money and no one gets hurt." Emmett said stoking toward Jasper like he was the hunter and Jasper was his prey.

" No way! I won fair and square! I'm not giving you anything!" he shouted circling Emmett. With that I ran up the stairs to my room and hid under my bed hoping I wouldn't get hurt.

Every time Ms. Sandra had 'guests' over and they fought I would get beat. If I made any sounds she would beat me harder. With the terrible thoughts of my past coming toward the front of my mind I started to cry, wishing I had a family that wouldn't fight all the time and hurt me in ways that no child should ever go thru. I heard a knock on the door and someone said my name. I wanted to ignore it but that could get me in more trouble.

" Come in." said with a sob. In walked in Edward looking around for me then saw me under the bed and smiled.

" What are you doing under here?" He asked coming down under the bed with me. The way he looked at me say the truth and it was kind of weird since I really never do.

" Hiding form your brother's." I said with a small sob.

" Oh. There not going to hurt you. They always fight and the only ones that get hurt is themselves. Trust me they would probably be in more pain than you if they ever hurt you." he said in a soothing voice. I nodded my head and rested my head on my arm.

" Hey Alice told me you played piano and guitar. Can you play for me?" he asked with a cute crooked smile.

" Yes I can play both of them,but I'm really bad." I said with a small laugh.

" Well how about we see what you can do and I can help you." he said and I could tell he was not going to drop the subject.

" Fine, but I'm really bad." I said, crawling out from under the bed and following Edward to the piano in his room.

" Stay." he told me like I was a dog. He was back with a electric guitar and amp. He sat the guitar on a stand by the piano and then had a seat on the bench beside me. He nodded his head for me to start and I did as I was commanded and started to play a piece me and my cousin Miranda wrote while on the road. It was about her boyfriend that went thru his parents divorce and couldn't take the stress and killed him self but, now this feels like it has another meaning.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open.

" What?" I asked, feeling self consensus.

" That was the most beautiful song I have ever hear. Who knew you had such a voice. You know you lied right? That was awesome. Did you write that?" he said in one breath.

"Thank you, Thank you, well my voice is not that great, I did not lie, I'm not that good, and only part of it. My cousin Miranda and I wrote it together while on the road." I said. Wiping the tears from my eyes.

" Well I think it is very good. How about we see what you can do on the guitar." he said and plugged it up and handed it to me.

I strummed to make sure it was in tune, which it was, and started playing the first song I wrote._  
_

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
well I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

i can Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me...

Again, when I opened my eyes Edward was staring at me, but with a giant smile on his face.

" You and me my sister are going to be great friends." he said and once again smiled his cute, crooked smile.

I think I'm gonna like this family.

**A.N:Dear people that is the end for this wonderful chapter. Please review and tell me how you are liking this story so far. BTW the outfit Bella changes into is going to be put on my profile today. **

**Love and rockets,**

**LeAnna**

**BTW: I do not own the song in this chapter but here is a list of the songs I used.**

**1. Evanescence – My Immortal**

**2. Paramore - Pressure**


	6. my life as bella

**AN: Hello people of the internet world and beyond! I would like to say thank you for reviewing and I hope you had a happy turkey day! I did! I would also like to say that I finally made a website so all of my pictures and stuff are on there and will be taken off of my profile! The link is on my profile so go take a look at it! Anyway, please continue to r&r!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Nike, or Under Armour! All I own is this 'Kermit the frog' hat I bought at Wal-mart the other day. (insert sob)**

_**Chapter 5**_

After talking to Edward for about an hour I went to my room and started unpacking my stuff. I was about haft way done when my phone went off. I walked over to it and it said I had a new text message and it said

_Hey bells! What grade are you in?_

Oh no! What do I tell him? Why did Annie have to change my age on my records? Yes, I know she did it with me in heart, but I don't want to repeat two grades!

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in the back of the bus by myself waiting to get off, when Annie appeared beside me, shaking with excitement.

"Hey!" she yelled. I nodded back to her because talking to what looks like no one gets you some strange looks.

" I have something very important to tell you!" she yelled again. I swear if she doesn't stop yelling in my ear I'm going to end up like Helen Keller.

" Cool." I said barely making any noise.

With that she disappeared again. I continued to stare out the window, watching the cars go by for about thirty more minutes. I was the last one to get off because I lived in a hotel in till Mr. Flys finds me a new home because my uncle, aunt and cousins house burnt down and they died in the fire.

When Miss. Jenifer, my bus driver, pulled up to the hotel she gave me a giant hug and, like every day since the fire, told me it was going to be ok. I walked to my room and walked in to find Annie jumping on my bed.

" What's got you so happy?" I asked. She got down and came to sit beside me.

" I changed your year of birth by two years so you can get adopted faster!" she said in one breath."

" You what! How did you do that? I can't believe this! If Mr. Flys finds out I'm dead!" I said pacing the room.

" Ok first, parents always adopt younger kids so on your records you were 12 but now your 10. not a big difference. Trust me. Secondly, Mr. Flys got fired so you have a totally new guy, just got here. His name is Bobby Watkins and is on the search to find you a new home." she said. I guess it did makes since. The younger you are, the easier it is to get adopted.

" Ok, fine. I'll do this." I said.

" Well good because I can't go back and change it." she said smiling.

_**End of Flashback**_

Ok, this is complicated. I'm really now 15 but most of the time I say I'm 13. I really don't want to do the 7 and 8th grade over. So what do I do? I could tell them and hopefully get to go and be a freshman or they could beat me and still make me go to 7th grade or not beat me and still make me go to 7th grade. I have about 33% I'll get to be a freshman. Not so good odds, but I have to do this. I walked to Carlisle's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said. I walked in to find him looking up at me with his finger in a book holding his place.

" Hello Miss. Bella. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a very calm manner.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said nervously.

"OK, go ahead. Please, have a seat." he said putting a bookmark in his book and closing it.

" OK, well it's about my school. When my relatives died in the fire a...friend sunk into my files and changed my age, so instead of me being, at that time of course, 12 it said I was 10. she said it was to help me get adopted faster. I didn't ask her to do it, she just did it. So now I'm really 15, but on my records I'm 13 and I really don't want to go back to 7th grade. " I said really fast, but he seemed to understand every bit. He sat there nodding his head and looked like he was thinking deeply.

" Does your old foster parent know? " he asked?

" No. She didn't care what I did. All she cared about was who she was going to sleep with next." I said, my voice filled with hate.

" Then how did you go to the correct grades if she didn't know?" he asked.

" When I moved in with Ms. Sandra, she did not register me for school so, I had to register myself and I told them I was my actual age and went to the correct grade." I said. He seemed to think this over for a minute then said,

" Well Bella, I think you are telling the truth and you seem very bright, so I'll let you go on to the 9th grade with Alice and Edward, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie go to the 10th grade."

" Thank you so much and when will I be going." I asked and stood up.

"Well right now everyone is on thanksgiving break, so this coming Monday." he said. I started walking out but forgot to ask him something.

"Carlisle do you think I could have a physical done so I could play sports, if you don't mind." I asked.

" Of course! I didn't know you played sports. What do you play?" he asked

" Basketball, softball, track and field, baseball, golf, gymnastics, dance and cheer, and if they let me football." I said.

" Wow that's a lot. Ok, come and have a seat right here while I go get the stuff I need." she said directing me to sit next to his desk and walked out of the room. He came back with a black bag and started to work on me. After about 15 minutes he was done and told me that I could play any sport I wanted but I just had to fill out the rest of the form.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Wow, that girl is very impressive! She says she can play about six sport and some of them are guys sports. The only thing that bothers me is how she said a friend changed her age. That is one of the most difficult things you could do. We have to be extra careful when we do it or someone might find out are secret. I wonder how she did it?

_**Bella's POV**_

after I finished filling out the form I walked out of his office and apparently everyone just got home because Emmett and jasper were coming up the stairs with about 20 bags in each hand.

" Hey Bella! Sorry me and jasper scared you! Were not used to having a hum" SMACK " I mean another sister around!" he said, changing his word choice because jasper smacked him in the back of the head with a "Victoria Secret's" bag.

"It's no problem. Josh and Zac used to always fight like yall. By the way, do you know where Carlisle is? I asked.

" I think he is in the kitchen with Esme." said Jasper. They went into there rooms to put the bags away and I walked down stairs to find Carlisle and Esme in the living room.

" Here you go. I finished filling it out." I said and walked back up to my room. I grabbed my softball laid back on my bed and started tossing it in the air. I finally decided that I was going to go outside and play some basketball. I put on my "Under Armor" shirt and shorts and my "Nike" basketball shoes. I grabbed my Ipod and a ball and ran out of my room. I slid down the stair rail and out the backdoor.

I did a couple of suicides then found a trashcan and put it in a tree and started dribbling. Fake right, fake left, straight down, lay-up, score. I did that until I was covered in sweat and couldn't feel my legs. I took down the trash can and went to take a shower. After my shower I found Alice sitting on my bed holding my basketball.

"Hey" I said, laying beside her.

"Hey. Carlisle told me about your friend changing your age and stuff. I just wanted to know, girl to girl, woman to woman, what you said, was it true?" she asked, looking like she was going to burst into tears any second now.

"Yes, of course it was true. I wouldn't lie about that." I said. She seemed to take this in and her expression changed from misery to excited.

"So that means you get to go to the winter dance with us! I already know what you should wear! Something blue, not to dark though so, something like an ice blue! Oh this is going to be wonderful!" she said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice, I really don't have to go. You, Rose and the guys will have a better time with out me." I said looking at the ceiling.

" Nonsense! You will go to this dance whether you like it or not!" she said with her hands on her hip, and tapping her foot.

"Fine, but I won't like it at all." I sighed stubbornly. " Wait on second,I only have one dress, but it's red and black." I said hoping that I could just go crawl into a hole and die when I saw the look on her face.

"How can you only have one dress! Did you not go to any dances or even prom when you were in middle school!" she screamed at me. I still think the penguins in Antarctica were just gaining there hearing back after her last scream, but I think they lost it aging. Oh well. Sorry penguins!

" The only time you would ever find me at any kind of dance is at 8th grade prom were I put the science frogs in the punch bowl and in the pinata! Oh my gosh you should have been there! There was screaming girls every were! One of the frogs even landed on the my Principle's head and licked his nose! It was hysterical, but of course it got me a weeks worth of detention and I had to clean up the frogs, but it was no big deal." I said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

" So why do you have this dress?" she said holding up the black and red dress Annie got for me at the last minute.

" I had to have something to wear to get in, then I changed into my 'spy' clothes" I said.

" Well that was a wonderful story, but we have to get you something different. This isn't the right colors for your completion. You need more of an ice or sky blue and since you do not have a dress in that colors we get to go shopping!" she said, bouncing up and down.

" Do I really have to?" I wined, but she gave me the best puppy-dog pout I have ever seen and I just couldn't say no." Ok, fine!" I huffed, laying back down on my bed. She kissed my cheek and all but danced out my room and into the hallway. I layed there in til I felt my phone vibrate and it said I had a new text. **(BTW: the next bit is going to be Bella and Jacob ****texting each other and because I'm feeling lazy I'm not going to add all that 'he said' 'I said' stuff, so **_this is Jacob's writing _**and** this is Bella's writing**. Let's continue on with the story."**

_Hello? Are you ok?_

Yeah, sorry. Was busy. BTW I'm in the 9th grade

_Oh, cool. Billy wanted me too invite you over to eat thanksgiving with us tomorrow. He didn't think those bloodsucker could or would be able to fix you the proper thanksgiving. You in?_

Tomorrow is thanksgiving? Oh, well, I don't think they will eat so I might as well.

Sure! What time? 

_We should be eating around 6 so about 5:30. that good with you? The vamps won't, would they ( not that I care, but still). _

That's good and I don't really know. Hey! Guess what Alice is making me do! 

_Be your life size Barbie? ;) I really don't know? _

She is making me go too some stupid dance at school. I hate dresses! 

_Ha-Ha! Oh, well you could sneak over to my house or I could come and save you! :)_

Well she might get mad if I don't go at all, but you can come and get me haft way through or you can come and suffer with me. ;)

_I think I'll come and suffer with you. I'll get to mess with the Vamps and maybe get to dance with a couple of hot chicks! ;)_

Oh, well have fun with that! Man, I'm hungry! Basket ball can really wear you out!

_You play b-ball? We are so playing when you come over! _

I'm not sure, do you think you can handle losing to a girl? 

_No I can't! That is why I'm playing you! Easy win! _

What ever, Black! Your going down! 

_In your dreams! _

Ok, yeah, whatever! Anyway, do you want me to bring something? 

_Well I hope you don't mind, the pack is coming over too. We wolves eat a lot and the more food the merrier! _

Do they know? 

_Yeah, about that. We all were casing some vamp and I started thinking how useful your gifts would be so we could catch this thing and Sam heard me and after we lost it he made me explain. Since he is the alpha and stuff, I had to tell! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! _

It's ok. I understand you have to tell him and besides, I don't like to pretend I'm normal!

_Are you sure? _

Yeah, positive! Hey, I'm going to go eat! See you tomorrow! 

_Ok, bye! _

Bye!

I deleted the messages from my phone and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I found the ingredients to make my mom's secret recipe of banana pudding and started making that for tomorrow, while I snaked on some crackers. After I finished making it and put it in the refrigerator to sit I made me huge sandwich and a tall glass of water to eat.

For some odd reason, by just drinking water, I seem to get stronger. Like it rejuvenates my body. Even after a long day of swimming I seem to be more energizes and not tired like my cousins used to be. I don't know why, it just dose.

After I finished, I went back up stairs to my room to change in to a pair of cotton pants and a tank top, crawled into bed and went fast asleep.

In my dream I was running, but from what, I couldn't tell. Annie was yelling at me to go somewhere else, to use my powers, something to get away from what ever was chasing me, but I wouldn't do it. I came to a sudden stop ,because one more step and I would have tumbled off the cliff and into the water and jagged rocks.

I heard a growl like noise and turned around to find a man emerging from the trees that I just ran out of. He had blonde, shaggy hair, dark red eyes, and had on a pair of jeans and a jacket but no shirt. What was weird about him is that, for one, his skin glistened like diamonds in the sun that was setting, and secondly, the way he looked at me made me feel as thou I was his prey and he was the hunter. He walk towards me in till he was about 10 feet away and stopped.

"Hello, Isabella. It seem we finally meet again. You are very hard to track down." he said, moving a little closer. I wanted to back away, but I really didn't want to go for a swim, but also something about him said he was going to get to me no matter what.

" Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked as he moved a little closer.

"I guess she never mentioned me. I'm James. Now, I don't have time for any foreplay so don't go jumping off the cliff when I try to kill/change you." he said. I opened my mouth but he started for me and I dived head first into the waves. I did this with my cousins Hayley, Josh, Jason, John, Zac, and Miranda in the Bahamas.

I hit the water and it was freezing but I started to swim toward the beach. For some odd reason my powers wouldn't work in water. I was about 25 feet from the shore when I felt something grad my ankle and pull me back .I struggled to get away but he was like freakishly strong. He rose to the surface with my back to his chest and kissed my neck.

" Trust me. This is a lot better than having to live with those freaks." he said and went to bit me.

I awoke screaming, siting up straight, and holding my neck to check for bit marks, looking abound to find I was back in my room. I heard running and then my bed room door busted with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice all standing there looking like the were expecting to see me in mid fight with some crazy ax-murder/ burglar. Alice pushed past them and came to sit beside me on my bed.

" Are you ok, Bella? Why were you screaming? You were perfectly silent then all of a sudden you started screaming." she asked looking concerned.

" Oh, nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm fine." I said.

" You sure you're ok? I can get you something, if you need it." she asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep." I said turning over to fluff my pillow back up. " Night and thanks for coming to check on me." I said and went back to sleep after they left and had no more dreams that nigh.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and the reason I haven't been writing is that my mom cut off the internet and so now I can type all the stories but I won't be able to publish them as soon as I get them done. I would like to thank everyone for rating, reviewing, and most of all reading my story. I would also like to say that I'm starting a new story. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet but it's about Bella and Rosalie being sisters and growing up together. If you would like to, you can send me some suggestions. Again please keep R&R!**

**Love and Rockets,**

**LeAnna 3 **

**PS: If you didn't notice there is a slight turn in the plot. This is now going to**


	7. Thanksgiving with the werewolfs!

**AN: Hello people of the world and beyond! I would like to apologize for not updating in like forever. I officially have no internet! I know, sad. And to totally top it off my computer was having like a major brain fart and was freezing up. Anyways, Please continue reading and reviewing my stories. If anyone doesn't know my new story " Is That My Sister?" is up and ready to be read and reviewed. By the way, _LoverOfDarkness13_ I loved your review! It brightened my day and gave me and my sister a great laugh. You probably think I am crazy, but any time someone has to threaten me to continue a story because it' so good is just great (well, at least in my book). Now enough with my annoying talking, here is the sixth chapter to The ones That Need It Most. **

**PS: If anyone didn't catch the water thing in the last chapter I would suggest looking at it and if you haven't read the '_Percy Jackson_' series I suggest you start reading them too, because my story is going to be a slight crossover. If you haven't read them it is fine, I'm going to explain everything later in the story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the plot and a few of the characters. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns it all! Luck female dog! Ha ha!**_

When I woke up the next morning it was about 9 o'clock. I got up and took a shower and did my normal morning routine. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a random, plain white tee. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Esme making a huge plate of eggs and bacon.

" Here you go, sweetheart. I hope you like it." She said setting a plate on the bar with a tall glass of orange juice. She cleaned the kitchen while I scarfed down my breakfast.

" Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" she asked, looking up from her cleaning.

" Do you mind me going to the community center tonight for Thanksgiving diner? They invited me last minute and I just couldn't say no. I hope you don't mind." I said. I really hate lying to her but if I told her the truth she would first say no and then ask how I knew everything I did. That would lead to me saying I can see ghost ,and stuff like that can get you thrown into an asylum.

"Oh. It's fine dear. I understand. Just let me know when you are leaving and I'll drive you up there." she said smiling.

I stood up and she took my plate. I went up stairs got my things ready to go over to Jake's. I put a change of clothes in my bag along with perfume, makeup, and anything else I may need.

" BELLA BELLA BELLA !" Emmett screamed from down stairs. I walked to the door and opened it.

" What Emmett?" I yelled back, smiling to myself.

" Come here! It is time you earn your respect!" he yelled again. I walked down stairs and into the den. Emmett was standing there with Jasper, both of them with looks of evil on there faces.

" Emmett what in god's name are you talking about." I said walking around him to sit on the couch. They each sat on a side of me and put an arm around me.

" Well my dear Bella, we are challenging you to a video game duel. Who ever wins gets bragging rights in till the next duel. The girls and Carlisle don't play but, Edward isn't playing this year either. Are you going to wuss out or are you going to play like a man!" he said, ending his little speech.

" O, first, I'm a girl and, second, I'll play as long if you are ok with losing to a girl." I said with a smirk on my face. They looked at each other, smile and, hold out a hand. We all shake hands and they pull out three games.

" Ok Bella. We can play Hallo, Call of Duty, or, just for you, Rock Band." he said waving the games in my face.

" How about all three." I said.

" OH YEAH! I LOVE THIS GIRL!" he said and high-five me. We played for about five hours and when I looked up at the clock it was 3:45. I told them this was the last game and, of course, I won again.

" Hey! I'm starting to think you played this game before!" Emmett stated while Jasper added up are scores.

" Ok, Bella you had 156,265. I had 139,989 and Emmett you had 146,123." he said and I smiled.

" WHAT! You are kidding me, right Jasper! Did you add them up wrong! You got to me kidding me!" he yelled, outraged.

" Sorry dude. She won fair and square." he said laughing at his little rampage.

" This is so not fair. I just got my ass beat my a little girl." he mumbled and I laughed.

" Sorry Emmett. Maybe next year mate." I said and patted him on the back.

" Oh you just wait! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" he said evilly, trying to sound like the wicked witch from the _Wizard of Oz_ movie.

"Just to let you know I don't, nor will I ever, have a dog." I said laughing.

" Whatever. You know what I mean. You just wait!" he said and then turned around and stomped up the stair to his room.

" I'm sorry about him. He kind of takes this seriously." Jasper said laughing.

" No problem and besides he is funny when he gets mad." I said.

" HAY I HEARD THAT!" he yelled from his room. Jasper and I looked at each other them we busted out laughing. After trying to stop about five times I finally was able to get up and walked up the stairs to change. I put on a simple white skirt with a grey lace tanktop and a black and white stripped cadigan. I put on a pair of black, blue, and pink stripped knee high socks with some silver flats. I put a few bows in my hair and a little jewelry and I was ready to go.I grabbed my stuff and walked down stairs and found Esme in the garden.

" Um Esme, I'm ready to go." I said getting her attention.

" Ok darling, let me go wash up and I'll drive you out there." she said standing up and brushing her hands on her apron. After she finished she led me into the garage and we got in the same van they picked me up from the airport in. We drove down the drive way and into town. She pulled up to a small building with a sign that said ' FORKS COMMUNITY CENTER'.

" Here you are dear. What time do you need me to pick you up?" she asked.

" Oh, don't worry about it. I'll have someone drop me off." I said getting out.

" Ok, dear. You sure?" she asked starting the car up again.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Esme." I said. She pulled off and I waved to her. As soon as I saw she was gone I ran to the gas station down the street. I walked in and went into the restroom to change. I put on some ripped blue jeans with a purple racer-back Nike tank. I paired it with a black lacy tank top, black American Egale hoodie, balck and blue Nike shocks. I threw on my plater paint belt and two rubber braclets and was ready to go. As I walked out of the restroom the clerk gave me a funny look. I shrugged and walked into the forest behind the store and away from any unwanted eyes. I 'poof' me to the forest across the street from Jacobs house and walked over to his house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard someone call then the door opened to a super tall dude with dark skin and jet black hair. He had huge round muscles that would almost give Emmett a run for his money. He had dark brown eyes and the only thing he had on was a pair of cut off jean shorts and a pair of old sneakers.

" Hello?" he asked in a deep voice trying to sound intimidating. " Who are you and what are you going here?"

" I could ask you the same thing." I said with my hands on my hip, not backing down.

" Sam will you close that door! What are you. Oh! Hey Bella! Glad you could make it!" Billy said rolling up to the door.

" Hello Billy and thank you for inviting me." I said smiling.

" No problem and by the way this is Sam. Sam this is Bella." he said introducing us.

" Hello Sam." I said holding out my hand.

" Hello Bella." he said shaking my hand and walking back into the living room.

" Billy I brought some banana pudding and its needs to be put in the refrigerator. I'm just going to put it in there." I said.

" No no Bella, I got it." he said taking the pudding. " You just go on into the living room. Don't worry, they won't bite." he said chuckling and rolling into the kitchen. I walked into the living room to see about nine Sam lookalikes. There were also five girls there and one of them looked like she was also trying to follow the 'Sam' look. As soon as I walked in all conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at me.

" Uh, hi!" I said.

" Hey Bella! You ready to go down!" Jake yelled.

" In your dreams Black!" I said and someone cleared there through to get are attention.

" Ok if you too are done my name is Paul and you are..." he said standing up to shake my hand.

" I'm Bella.' I said. After Jacob introduced me to his pack members Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady, he introduced me to his sisters Rebecca and Rachel and finally Sam's fiancee Emily and Jared's girlfriend Kim.

" So your the girl Jake told us about with the freaky powers?" Seth asked.

"Seth!" Leah shouted and smacked the back of his head.

" Yeah I guess." I said with a small smile.

" Can you show us one?" Embry asked.

" Sure!" I said and turned invisible.

" Holy shit!" Paul exclaimed! I walked over to were he and Embry were sitting on a couch and laid on the top of it . I became visible again then yelled in there ear...

"HELLO!"

" Ahh!" they screamed and fell off the couch! Everyone started laughing so hard some of us were crying!

" That was hilarious!" I said between laughter.

" Glad we could entertain you." Embry said getting back up on the couch, sulking.

"Aww is poor little Embry mad at sweet little old me?" I said while sticking out my bottom lip trying to look all innocent and sweet.

" Yes." he said trying not to smile and turned his head in the other direction.

" Hey Bella! When are we going to go play! I'm ready Baby!" Jacob yelled across the room wiggling his eyebrows, trying to look suggestive.

" When ever you are ready sweet cheeks!" I said playing around.

" Ok! You know I'm ready! I'll go get the stuff!" he said and jumped up and ran to his room. Everyone was looking from me to were Jacob just ran off to with looks mixed with disgust and curiosity.

" What the hell is going on between you!" Rebecca asked just as Jacob came back with a fully pumped basketball.

" Hey guys! What I'd miss?" he asked.

" Hold on, what is going on here!" Rachael asked, totally confused.

" Oh, see what had happened was is that Bella here said she was playing basketball and then we started talking about it and she said she could so beat me and then we had a huge argument about it and we are going to see who is the better basketball player."

" Oh, ok. Have fun and beat his ass for me Bella!' she said and started to play with Paul's hair.

" No prob. So any one of you guys want to join us?" I asked and all the guys raised there hands.

" Ok, good. I guess its five for each team! Lets go play some ball!" I said, standing up and running out the door with the guys.

We went out behind Jake's garage and split up everyone into teams. On Jake's team he had Sam, Embry, Collin, and Brady and I had Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jared. To say it was an intense game was a understatement. It would go from me winning to Jacob then back to me then back to him. It did that the whole game and I was on edge. With three minutes on the clock we were two points ahead and we put everything into those minutes like it meant the end of the world. Every time they made it we would make it so we still had an advantage. Paul passed me the ball with only twenty seconds on the clock. I ran down the court as fast as I could and went for a last second lay-up. Just as it went in Emily, who was watching the clock, sounded the horn, signaling the game was over.

" Hell yeah! We won!" Paul yelled and he and Jared picked me up and put me on there shoulders. Then they started to chant 'we won' over and over just to get on Jake's team's nerves.

" Ok guys put me down!" I said laughing.

" Good job!" Jake said hugging me.

" Ew, your all sweaty!" I said and everyone laughed.

" So are you!" he said.

" Yes but this is girl sweat, its much better that guy sweat." I said matter of factly.

" Whatever." he said rolling his eyes. We heard Billy calling us and everyone made a bee line for the house.

The dinner was the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire existence. They had turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, green beans, corn, broccoli and cheese, and so much other stuff I couldn't name it all. Then once everyone was done eating they brought out the desserts, my mouth just watered by looking at them. There were cakes, pies, and of course my homemade banana pudding, that everyone loved, and there was even some jello too. After we all were done I think I gained about ten extra pounds. Jacob, Paul, Seth, Harry Clearwater (Leah and Seth's father), and myself had dish duty and everyone else had to help straiten up the house. I think there was more soap and water on us than the dishes, but we eventually got it done. After awhile of chit chat the Clearwater decided to go home. Soon the only ones here was Sam, Emily, Jacob, Billy, and me.

" Bella how are you getting home tonight?" Sam asked with Emily in his lap.

" I was going to 'poof' there." I said yawning.

" No No. We can drop you off. Where do you live?" Emily asked.

" Um I don't think that would be a good idea." I said.

" Why not? We really don't mind."

" I don't think Sam will be able to go." I said, looking at the floor.

" Why not? If you live in Forks we can still drop you off, were not on the bloodsucker's land." Sam said.

" Um, well I live with the Cullens." I said softly, not looking up from the ground.

" What? Sam, is this possible!" Emily shrieked and Sam looked like he was fighting himself.

" Bella why are you living with the Cullens?" he asked gently.

" Because they adopted me." I said, still looking at the floor.

" Have they ever hurt you or ever threatened you or anything to that nature?" he asked with a very serious expression.

" No they have been very nice to me. Esme has even treated me as I was her own daughter." I said looking him in the eye.

" Bella what happened to your real parents?" Emily asked, softly.

" My birth parents had a divorce when I was about three months old. She remarried when I was one to a guy named Phil. When I was about two my real father was killed in a shooting accident because he was a cop. I found out about my powers when I was three and then when I was five my mom and step-dad where found dead while I was in preschool. After that shock I was moved to live with my mom's sister and her husband and there six kids. Two weeks after I turned seven my cousins house caught on fire and they all were trapped in there. I was then move to an all girls orphanage. Lets just say everyone was happy when I left three years later. Then a woman named Sandra Walter let me stay in her house in till someone adopted me. On the outside she looked like a hero but behind those horrid wall was a true image of hell. I was her maid and if I did anything wrong, even something that was not in my control, like when my social worker came to tell me I was getting adopted, she would beat and abuse me. At this very moment I still have a huge bruise on my back for that. When I got to the airport Annie, the one ghost that stays with me, told me about the Cullen and what they were. I was nervous at first but so far they are the only people that have made me feel like I was loved, besides yall, so please don't make me leave." I said crying at the end. I felt three pairs of arms around me, hugging me, telling me it was ok.

"Oh Bella, how could anyone ever do this to you." Emily said and I could fell the tears streaming down her face.

" Bella you don't have to leave but if you ever need a place to stay you are always welcome at are place." Sam said smiling at me.

" Here to bells, you can even have my bed. I'll take the couch." Jake said, wiping away the tears.

" Thank you all. For everything." I said hugging them to me.

" Its no problem. Now how about I drive you home. There is no rule against that now is there." Emily said looking at Sam.

" Are you sure?" Sam and I said at the same time.

" Of course now come on before it gets to late." she said standing up and holding out her hand for me to take. She helped me up and after we said are goodbyes we climbed in to Emily's old white convertible bug. She drove all the way into Forks and then she stopped at the same gas station I changed in and got some gas. While she filled up her tank I went to change back into my 'party' outfit. I walked back out to her car and stood beside her and waited in till she was done.

" Bella I want to see the bruise." she said, still looking a head.

" are you sure?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

" I'm a hundred percent sure." she said looking at me with that same look Sam gave me not even an hour ago.

" Ok, fine, I'll show you in the car." I said looking over at the clerk threw the window. She finished filling her car up and we both got in and she drove away. Once we were about a mile away from the station, she pulled over and looked at me. I slow y pulled up my shirt in till it was basically off and turned toward the window so she could see it. I hear her gasp and could tell she could see it, even though it was very dark out tonight.

" Bella." she said then started crying.

" How could a grown woman do this to a young girl! It is horrible!" she yelled through her tears. I pulled down my shirt and turned back to her and grabbed her into a hug.

" I see you as a sister, even thou we just meet, and I will not let anyone do you harm again! You hear me!" she yelled and them I started to cry too. Emily just meet me and whet she considers me a sister. I haven't felt this much love from a person sines Miranda was alive.

" Thank you. For everything." I said sobbing into her shirt. After we both calmed down she started the car and continued down the road. When we got to my drive way I figured she was going to stop but she turned in and kept driving along.

" Hey you could have stopped back there." I said bulking back up.

" And make you walk down this incredibly long driveway at midnight? I think not." she said stubbornly.

" Fine." I huffed, sitting back into the seat. When we finally reached the house she face was pure shock.

" This is were you live." she asked ogling the house,

" Yes, do you like it?" I asked, smirking.

" Of course! Its beautiful!" she said pulling up by the front door. She parked and popped the trunk so I could get my bag.

" What are you doing?" I asked, watching her get out and go back to the trunk.

" Helping you with your stuff! Duh!" she said laughing.

" Oh." I said feeling really stupid. Once I got all my stuff together we traded numbers and she gave me the tightest huge in history.

" Can't...breath... Emily!" I said, gasping for air when she let me go and she laughed.

" Sorry, Bella. See you soon, ok! Love ya!" she said giving me a small hug and walked back over to her car.

"Sure! Got it! Love ya too! Bye Emily!" I said waving.

" Bye Bella!" she said getting into her car and drove back down the driveway. I waked into the house to find Esme sitting in the living alone reading a book.

" Hello, Esme. I'm sorry, I was out later than I expected. I hope you weren't waiting up for me because you didn't have to.' I said hoping she wasn't mad at me.

" No dear. I understand you were out enjoying yourself and lost track of time. Don't worry sweetheart and besides I am waiting up for Carlisle to get home from work." she said.

" Ok, then. I'm just going to head up to bed them." I said heading up the stairs. I walked into my room and changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth and hair, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I had another crazy dream that night.**(AN: this is the dream she had in twilight but I changed it up a bit!)** I was in the forest, the same forest I met Ephraim Black in, but instead it was almost pitch black dark. I could hear waves crashing against rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew if I found the ocean, i'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Back was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back towards the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go back there.

" Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

" This way, Bella!" I recognized Annie's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see her.

" Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watch in horror.

" Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his fangs.

" Bella, Run!" Annie cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I toke a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.

" Trust me and it will all go away," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

" No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. Just like last time Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice busted threw my door but this time Emmett was in front and had a baseball bat.

" Um, I'm ok guys. Just another bad dream." I said, panting, trying to calm down.

" Are you sure Bella? Do you need anything?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes. I'm fine. Emmett, may I ask what you are doing with that bat?" I asked.

" Nothing much. I say we all let her go back to sleep. Night Bella." he said walking away. They all agreed and went on but Edward stayed in my door way.

" Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked, concerned.

" No I'm fine Edward. Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

" Well I was wondering what you keep dreaming of that make you wake up screaming?" he said.

" If I told you I would have to kill you." I said smiling at him.

" Well them I guess I will find out in time." he said grinning that crooked smile of his then bid me goodnight, closed my door, and walked off. After he left I , just like the night before, fell into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: and that is the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it and you continue to R&R! Thank you to everyone who has been very kind to me about this whole situation and I hope to get the internet back soon! I would also like to wish everyone a happy summer and also like to thank everyone who has read the first chapter of my new story! Please R&R! The button is right there! Just click it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. The First Day

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and please keep doing so! If anyone has read my other story I'm sorry about the second chapter. I was just trying to put something out there and I think it was horrible. Anyway I'm just going to shut up and continue on with the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story besides the plot and a few characters. ;'(**_

**BPOV**

Its been a couple of days since Thanksgiving and now today is my first day of school. Like most people, I hate first day's but I have a different reason. Most people hate it because they are nervous about fitting in or being lost and stuff like that. Me, I hate it because something bad always happens. Like in pre-k I broke my teachers nose and kicked my male principal in the groin.(_my homeroom teacher was evil and had long nails. They hurt digging in to your arm_) In third grade I accidentally brought my cat to school and he tried to eat the fish in the huge tank and broke it.(_i didn't know he took a nap in my backpack_) Then last year some punk boy thought he would try to pants me. I ended up breaking his arm and giving him a busted lip. As you can see first day's and me don't mix to well.

To start this horrible day off, Alice decided to come jump on my bed to wake me up.

" Bella! Wake up, sleep head! Its time for school!" she yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

" Alice i"m up. Please stop bouncing." I said sleepily.

" Ok. Your outfit is laying on the counter in your closet. When you are done let me know." she said jumping off my bed and prancing out of my room.

" God. Whatever she took give me some." I said getting up. " And make it double." I walked over to my ihome and turned my Ipod on shuffle. As I was walking to my closest ' Love Like Woe' by the Ready Set came on. By the time I finished getting dressed I was full out dancing. When the song was over I walked to my door and called for Alice.

" Alice! I'm done!" I yelled down the hall. I when back in and up on 'Animals' by Neon Trees. Very weird name but I do love the song.

" Ok. Come on sit down right here." she said and dragged me into the bathroom.

" Alice, you do know you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with going to school like this." I said pointing to my sloppy pony tail.

" But I want to and besides you promised." she said with a smile and started to do my hair. Me and her did a deal last night after I saw what she planned for me to wear today. It was way to girly for me and I told her if I can pick my outfits for school she can do my hair and make up. After fighting with her she finally agreed but she has to have one day once a month to doll me up as much as she wants.

All of a sudden she starts humming and after a little while I realize its the song Miranda and I wrote.

" Hey, how do you know that song?" I asked.

" Oh, the one I was humming? Its playing on your iPod. Its good. Who's it by?" she asked finishing up my hair.

" Oh, um, that's me. Me and my cousin wrote it but she said it sounds better when I sing it because I could hit the high notes better." I said.

" Will you sing it if I start it over?" she asked and started bouncing excitedly.

" Sure." I said. She went into my room and brought the whole iHome with her. She started it over and got back to work. The music started and then I started singing.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord, make me a rainbow_

_Shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it aout to be no_

_Anti even gray but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearin' white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my leather cold finger_

_I've never know the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_

_There's a boy here in town_

_Says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no, I'll sell em' for a dollar_

_There worth so much more after I'm a goner _

_And maybe your hear the words I been sayin'_

_Funny when you dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, the ballet of the dead_

_Comin' peace and love_

_Gather up your tears_

_Keep them in your pocket_

_Save em' for a time when your really goin' need em'_

_Oh, the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

" Oh my gosh! Bella that was awesome!" Alice said bouncing. Gosh this girl needs a chill pill.

" Thanks Alice. Are you done yet?" I asked. She put on a little mascara then stood back to look at her work.

" Done! You look perfect!" she cheered. I turned to look in the mirror. Truth be told I did look good. She put my hair into a cute pony but curled the ends of my hair to make it look girly. The makeup was lite with only a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

" Thank you Alice. Am I allowed to leave now?" I said kidding.

" Yup and I think Esme has breakfast on the table for you." she said and skipped out of my room. I took my iPod stuck it in my bag, then walked down for breakfast.

" Good morning dear. Don't you look lovely." Esme said setting a huge plate of food in front of me.

" Thank you Esme and good morning to you too." I said before all but inhaling my food.

" God! She eats enough to feed an army! Where the hell dose she put it all?" Emmett says coming down the stares with Rosalie.

She smacks the back of his head and says, "Shut the hell up and let her eat. Beside I would probably eat that much if I had to eat that nasty school food." After I finished I went over to the sink to start cleaning the dishes.

" Oh no you don't" Esme says taking the plate away from me.

"Mom I'm going to forget how to clean if you keep doing it for me." I said laughing and she froze.

" Mom are you ok?" I asked starting to get worried. I put a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to me she looked like she was about to cry.

" Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Is it the mom thing? I didn't mean to upset you. Its just that you remind me of my mom and it just kind of slipped out. I can call you Esme if you want." I said but as soon as that came out of my mouth she was crushing me with a hug.

" No, Bella Hun! I'm happy! You don't know how touched I feel knowing you want to call me mom! It is perfectly fine!" she said sobbing.

" Um Esme. Love, the children have to head on to school and that includes Bella." Carlisle said.

" Oh. My bad. Have a good day at school." she said to everyone. I followed everyone out to the garage.

" Bella your riding with Edward in this Volvo!" Alice said getting in to Rose's M3.

" Right this way." Edward said coming around me and opened the door for me.

" Thank you kind sir." I said in British accent, laughing a little.

" Not a problem, my laddie." he said in a better accent and even bowed. Once he was in the car he speed out of the garage and down the driveway in under thirty seconds. I got my iPod out and put it in the dash. I pressed play and the begging of 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland started playing. I sat back and started tapping my fingers to the beat.

"Who is this? I've never heard this song." Edward said with a concentrated look on his face.

" Oh My Gosh! You never heard this song? This is 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland. Everyone has heard this song!" I said amazed.

" Well sorry, I haven't heard it till now. It is good though." he said drumming his fingers on the searing wheel.

" Well now you know! Apparently I'm going to have to expand you music taste." I said.

" We're here." he said pulling into a parking lot and parking next to Rosalie.

" That was fast." I said grabbing my iPod and getting out.

" Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice chanted.

" Alice, Alice, Alice!" I said mocking her, earning a few laughs.

" Come on you have to go get your schedule." she said grabbing my wrist and started to drag me to the building labeled 'office'.

" Alice I'm pretty sure I can walk sixty feet without holding your hand. I'll go get it and you can stay with everyone else." I said.

" Fine." she huffed and walked back over to Jasper. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the main office. I walked in and there was a couple of chairs, a side table, some potted plants, and then a large desk covered in multicolored papers.

" Um, Hello, is there anyone in here?" I called looking around.

" Yes. Hello, how may I help you?" a lady with large red hair, wide-rimed glasses, and horrible purple zebra striped shirt. I know the 80's fashion is back in but her outfit just looks tacky.

" I'm new here and I need my schedule." I said.

"Name?"

" Isabella Swan." I said and I saw the immediate awareness light her eye's. No doubt the news of the infamous Cullen's adopting another kid would cause a good round of gossip at the beauty shop.

" Oh, ok. Here is your schedule, a map of the school, some club papers and stuff like that, and a paper you need to have all your teachers sign and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Ok, thank." I said, taking the papers.

"No Problem. Have a good first!" she says as I walk out. _Ya right _I thought. As soon as I opened the door a ran into someone and fell down on my butt.

" Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, didn't see you there." said a cut boy with pale blond hair gelled into spikes and light blue eyes. He held out a hand to help me up.

"Oh its ok." I said and took his hand.

"Ok. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked.

" Yeah. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I said.

" Oh. Well I'm Mike Newton, Sports star of the school." he said smugly.

" Uh hu." I said, thinking he was a bit conceited.

" Hey come on. I'll show you around." he said grabbing my hand and started pulling me toward the building. I stopped him.

"Actually, I promised Alice she could show me around." I said, pointing over my shoulder at them.

" Oh, ok. Well I'll see you around." he said in one breath and was gone in a blink of an eye..

" Ok. Bye." I said even thought he was already half way across the parking lot.

" So you met Mike Newton. What do you think?" Alice said, taking my schedule.

" Well he's cute, but he is kind of conceited and avoids y'all like the plague, so I don't think I'll see to much of him." I said leaning on the Volvo.

"Well ain't that the truth! He is annoying as hell! Always bragging about his sports when he can't even spell them! Stupid idiot!" Emmett boomed and we laughed.

"Emmett doesn't like him because he flirts with Rose." Edward said next to me.

" Well you might get lucky and I'll end up breaking one of his body parts for you." I said smirking at the idea.

" What do you mean?" Emmett asked, tilting his said sideways in confusion.

"Lets just say first days hate me." I said.

"Awesome! Have you every broke someones nose before?" Emmett asked very loudly.

"Yes. Once in pre-k and another time two summers ago." I said and they looked at me like I was crazy.

" What my teacher had long nail and they were digging into my arm and she was dragging me. I didn't mean to." I said shrugging it off.

"Ok, then. Bella you have first, second, and forth with Me. Same with Rose, but not forth. You have third with all the guys then sixth with just Edward. Finally you have lunch/fifth and seventh/gym with all of us." Alice said.

"Cool. I have a class with each of you." I said smiling.

" Ok here is your bag and lets go. The bell is about to ring." Alice said handing me my bag and jumping up to kiss Jasper's cheek and I hid my laugh with a cough.

" What?" she asked.

" You had to jump." I said full out laughing.

" Hardy har har. If you are done laughing at my shortness can we go, please." she said looking like she was trying to be mad but losing.

" Sure, lets go. Come on Rose. Lets go." I said, throwing an arm over both of there shoulders.

We walked into the building, stopped at my locker so I could throw my other stuff into it, then carried on to the class room. The classroom was medium sized with five rows of desks, a teachers desk, some books and language arts posters, a huge bookshelf filled to the rim, and two computers.

Alice and Rose went to there seats and I walked up to the teacher.**( I'm making up the teachers base on my pass teachers.)** She was quite round and reminded me of a pig, but I was raised not to judge a book by its cover.

"Hello? My name is Bella and I'm the new student." I said to the lady. She looked up.

"Oh, hello. I'm Mrs. Ridick, your English Language Arts teacher." she said shaking my hand, signing my slip, and told me to sit anywhere. I went and sat by Alice and the rest of the class went by pretty smooth, but very boring.

My next class was math and I'm pretty good with it but I don't like it. My new teacher tho was awesome. He plays music, jokes around with the students, and explains it so everyone can get it. Officially, my favorite math teacher ever. When the three of us walked out of Mr. Avelar's classroom all three of the guys were waiting for us, or me, not sure.

"You guys better not get Bella in trouble. Esme will have your tails if you do." Alice said.

" Oh chill, Alice. We'll take care of little Bells. Ain't that right Bella?" Emmett said winking at me.

" Yup, and no offense Em, I"m more than cable of taking care of my self." I said.

" Ok. See you guys next period." Alice said and walked off with Rose.

"Ok! Lead the way cuz I don't have a clue were are next class is!" I said.

My next class was U.S. History and I don't think I have ever enjoyed history this much. Are teacher, Mr. Streetman, really got into it and put it in modern day prospective. We went over everything and had a great time. On top of that the guys were hilarious. Mike was in this class and they messed with him the entire class period. The only thing I didn't like is when Emmett volunteered me to pretend I was Sacagawea for some Lewis and Clark thing we were learning. He got a kick out off it, to say the least. Once class was over we got are stuff together and walked out. As we were heading to are next class I walked by a bunch of cheerleaders in there blue and yellow uniforms. That is when I heard the first of the gossip on my arrival.

"Did you see her? She's cute, but nothing like the others." said one of them with strait blonde hair.

"You know I noticed. Hey ,she's small enough to be a flyer. We should ask her if she wants to join." said another one with curly brown hair.

"Yeah, then we might get to see her hot ass brothers." said the blonde one.

"Do you think her and Edward are a thing? I mean the others are together. Why wouldn't they be?" said the brown one.

" I don't think so. They don't seem as close as the other four do." Blondie said.

" Maybe Dr. Cullen adopted her just for him, you now there is a rumor that he adopted them all so they would date each other. It's a possibility." the girl with brown hair said.

"I heard Mike talking about how her and him where going to be the new 'it' couple." Blondie said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." she said with an evil looking face. Once they noticed us walking by the both waved flirtatiously at the boys. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We walked to the classroom next to the theater and sat next to the girls.

"Hey, Bella. How was history?" Rosalie asked.

" Good, besides your boyfriend volunteering me in class, it was pretty cool." I said, with an mad look in Emmett's direction. She was about to reply when a very tall, slim, man walked into the room. He had medium brown hair, light skin, bright blue eyes, and looked to be in his late twenty's or early thirty's.

" Ok everyone take your seats." he said. He looked up, around the classroom, and when he landed on my he motioned me up to him.

" Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Bailey, the music and drama teacher here." he said.

" Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but prefer Bella." I said shacking his hand.

" Ok well today we are going to start learning to play the guitar. Let me get your slip and I'll sign it and you can go back to your seat." he said. I handed him my slip, let him sign it, and when back to my seat.

" Ok guys, as you know today we are starting are guitar lessons. I want you to pair up in groups of three and I'll pass out the guitars. Jessica can you give everyone one of these sheets. These are for you to keep and don't lose them because I don't have many extras." he said telling the class and handing the cheerleader that was gossiping about me with the brown, curly hair.

While she was passing out the papers everyone was getting into groups. Somehow I ended up in a group with Emmett and Jasper, while Alice and Rose were with Edward. When Jessica got to my group she first started off by winking at both of the guys them introducing her self to me.

"Like hi! I'm Like Jessica Stanley! I'm like the captain of like the cheer leading squad! You like would be like perfect for like the squad!" she said over excitably.

" Um, I'm Bella and thanks, but no thanks. I already been down that path and don't want to go back again." I said taking the paper.

" Are you like sure? We could really like use you." she said pouting, trying to do a puppy dog face, but looked more like a fish.

" Yeah, I'm sure." I said trying not to laugh.

" Ok, well like see you at lunch!" she said and went over to the next group.

" Man that chick is annoying! I hate her and her stupid fish pout!" Emmett said and me and Jasper laughed.

" Me too. She has already made moves on all three of us." Jasper said, pointing at Emmett, Edward, and himself.

" Well if that's not enough the 'like' between every word is really annoying as well." I said and they agreed. Mr. Bailey came around and handed us are guitar. It was cheaper made, but no too bad. They handed me the guitar and, not even thinking, I started strumming and just making up cords as I go.

" Whoa! Bells is good!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh sorry wasn't thinking. What are we suppose to play?" I asked blushing.

" Bella can you come here for a moment?" Mr. Bailey asked from his desk. I nodded and walked over.

"How long have you played guitar?" he asked.

" Since I was about six or seven. Why?" I asked, playing with the end of my shirt.

" Because that was very impressive." he said smiling at me.

" Oh. Really." was my brilliant response.

" Yes it was. How about I print out some song tab and that will be you test instead, since single cords will be to easy for you."

''Ok. Sounds good." I said smiling.

" Ok, you can go back to your group and I'll bring it over in a sec." he said turning back to his computer. I walked back over to my group and saw Edward smirking at me.

" What." I said, confused.

"I told you so. You are very good." he said smug. I did what any mature girl would do and stuck my tongue out at him and everyone, as in the Cullen's, laughed.

Mr. Bailey gave me two songs to learn for my quiz. They were 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback and 'Big Green Tractor' by Jason Aldean. Nothing too hard or too easy. Just as I was finishing up the chorus of the second song the bell rang, signaling class is over.

Everyone handed in there guitars, grabbed there stuff, and head to lunch. The Cullen's waited for me but I told them I had to use the laddies room. Honestly I was hiding from the other students. So far nothing has happened but I still was on edge. Poor Jasper. Having to feel my wild and crazed emotions. After I used the restroom (I really did have to go) I walked out to the baseball field and sat on the bleachers. They were a little damp but not to bad. It was very foggy and kind of dark, but on the bright side it wasn't raining.

" Well you sure are easy to find." someone said and I jumped up.

" Holy Shit, Jake. Are you trying to scare me to death!" I said, holding my heart. He was standing behind me on a hill, holding a paper bag.

"No, but that was pretty funny." he said smirking and came and sat down a row in front of me.

" Yeah, what ever," I said. Then a thought came to me. " Jacob Black! What are you doing here? Can't you get in trouble? What if they see you?" I yelled looking over my shoulder for them.

" Chill Swan. I'm not breaking any rules by coming over here. As long as I don't attack I'm good." he said with ease.

" Really?" I asked doubtful.

" Really. Now I don't know about you but I don't thing McDonald's tastes to good cold so eat up." he said handing me a hamburger out of the bag.

" Oh my gosh Jake, that's so sweet. You didn't have to do this." I said hugging him and taking a bite of my hamburger.

"No prob. Had yo pick up something for Billy and though you would like some actual food. Just don't get used to this everyday." he said nudging me with his elbow.

" Of course. So how was your day so far?" I asked.

"Good. Had morning shift and as soon as I got home Billy was sending me out for groceries and made me get something he left at a friends house and junk like that. I swear, as soon as I get home I'm going to take the worlds longest nap!" he said yawning and laying his head on my knee.

"Aww. Is someone sleepy?" I asked in a baby-talk voice.

" Very." he said, not opening his eyes.

"Has there been anything new or is it just patrol stuff?" I asked.

"Both."

" Really? Care to elaborate?" I asked running my hand through his hair.

" Well there has been one that keeps running in and out of are land so Sam has all of us on some crazy schedule. We are now also running along the border instead of inwards so it means a lot more running. It is all just very stressful and extremely tiring." he said.

" Aww, I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do, let me know. Ok" I said, continuing to run my hands in his hair.

"You know this might not be such a good idea." he said suddenly, sitting up.

"Wait what isn't a good idea?" I asked, confused.

" Me coming here. Now you smell like me. They will want to know why and I don't want you to get in trouble." he said.

"Oh, well don't worry about it. If all else fails I'll say your from the community center and that I left something over there and you brought it back to me." I said, shrugging.

"You sure?" he asked.

" Yeah, positive. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything to drink, would ya?" I asked.

" Yeah. A coke. That cool with you?" he said pulling out a coke can.

"Yup. Me love coke!" I said taking it from him. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Coke spraying out of the can and all over me.

" Tried to warn ya." he said rolling on the bleachers laughing.

"Glad to be an amusement." I said spiting Coke out of my mouth and wiping off my face with my sleeve(the only semi dry thing on my body besides my shoes and part of my pants).

"Well at least they won't smell me." he said, trying to calm down.

"Yeah they'll just smell coke in places coke shouldn't be." I said, glaring at him.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I got to go. When Coke starts flying I got to go." he said laughing and kissed my cheek.

He licked his lips, smiled and said " Yummy. Coke Flavored. What a new style."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, pushing him.

"Ok, Coke cheeks. Talk to you later. See ya." he said, grabbed his stuff, and left.

I walked back into the school, but all spy like. I really didn't want anyone to see me covered in coke. That's just embarrassing. I got to my locker and pulled out my leather jacket (the one I wore when I first meet them) and my hair brush and a head band. I ran to the nearest restroom and took off my t-shirt and put on the jacket over my semi wet tank top and zipped it up all the way. Today I wore what I went to meet Jake in for the first time but Alice changed up the jackets. I brushed out my now soaked hair, Alice's style long gone, and just put it back up in a tight bun so it wouldn't fall out. I put in a cute, but simple, green headband and was done with my priming. As soon as I walked out of the restroom the first bell rang.

" Bella! There you are! Where were you?" Alice said running up to me.

" I was outside by the baseball field. I wasn't really hungry." I said.

"Oh, ok. Well let me know and I'll come out there with you next time." She said taking my arm and dragging us off to class.

" Here is you next class. Edwards already in there. Have fun." she said and skipped of to her next class. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher.

His name was Mr. Banner and was about 6', had brown hair with a few grays, light blue eyes and looked to be in his late thirty's or early forty's. Apparently there was only three science teachers in the school so whoever you have from the begging is your teacher for the rest of you four years here at Forks High.

" Hello Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner and I'll be your science teacher." he said signing my slip.

" Hello and, if you don't mind, I prefer Bella." I said taking my slip.

" Ok Bella, here is your book and usually I don't pair siblings but seeing as he is the only un-partnered student, you can go sit by Edward." he said pointing to the seat next to Edward.

" Ok. Thank you." I said walking down the row and sat down next to him. For some strange reason he seemed very tense. For a split second I almost thought it was because he smelt Jacob but quickly pushed the thought away.

" Hello Bella." he said once I was seated.

" Hello Edward. Did I miss anything during lunch?" I asked.

" No, nothing much." he said. Mr. Banner them started his class. Nothing much, just notes I already took and things I already learned. Most of the period I spent staring of into space and daydreaming, but was interrupted by Edward chuckling quietly.

" What?" I whispered.

" Why do you smell like Coke?" he whispered asked with his crooked smile.

" Coke can sprayed me when I opened it." I whispered, blushing. He laughed quietly.

"For a second I though it was some new perfume." he said, still smiling.

" Nope, I rather drink Coke than wear it." I said, still blushing.

"Good, I don't think it works for you." he said, " although I bet it would still make every guy still crazy for you. "

"Mr. Cullen." the teacher called on him to answer a question I didn't even hear.

"Plate Tectonics." he said looking away from me and up front.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. No guy should want me, I was the freak that could see ghost. Not exactly a guy magnet.

"Nothing." he said shortly, still looking up front.

" Come on. I can keep a secret. Pinky swear." I said smiling and holding out my right pinky. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, smiled slightly and turned back to the front.

"Before you got here every guy, single or not, was anticipating your arrival. Forks rarely gets new students, so all the guys were every excited to hear the news. I don't think Forks has every had so many break-ups in a single month since... I don't know. Then when you got here it only fueled there fantasies I'm surprised that no one has asked you out yet, but they be because they are scared of us." he said smirking at the end.

"Why would they be scared of y'all? Your not scary." I said.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he said holding his heart, laughing quietly.

"Whatever, now tell me." I demanded.

"Well its probably because they are scared of us. Apparently we are very intimidating even when we try to be nice. Oh well." he said shrugging it off. I was about to say something but the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and stood up.

"Come on. Lets go to gym." he said leading the way out of class and into the hallway. We walked into the gym and I walked up to the coach.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I'm new here." I said handing him my pass.

"Hello Miss. Swan. I'm Coach Clapp, the head gym, basketball, and baseball coach." he said shaking my hand, signing my paper, and handing me a uniform. "You don't have to participate to day unless you want to. If so go change and come back out when your done."

"Ok. I want to though." I said taking the uniform and my paper. I walked into the locker room and saw Alice and Rosalie near the back of the third row of lockers.

"Hey Bella! Just go ahead and change and we'll wait on you!" Alice said lacing up her pink Nike shocks. I hurriedly striped and slipped on the blue gym shorts and three sizes to big, yellow shirt. I slipped on my DC's and walked out of the locker room with the girls over to the guys.

" 'Aye ba-bay! You ready to get squashed!" Emmett boomed, winking at me.

" Um...Emmett? What in sam's heck are you talkin' about?" I asked with a little bit of my country twang coming out.

"Aww Baby Bells sounds so cute country!" Emmett said taking like a little girl.

"Whatever. Now what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Two words. Doge and ball." he said grinning evilly at me. I let that sink in for a moment then started laughing, remembering the last time I played doge ball. I ended up beating all the football and baseball players and they all had to run laps because the last. Apparently my little flash back took longer than I thought and Emmett was waving a hand in front of my face.

" Hellooo? Earth to Bella? You in there?" he asked, still waving his hand.

" Yes, now stop that!" I said moving his hand.

" Ok. So you in or you going to back out like the rest of the girls?" Emmett boomed with a look of excitement on his face.

" I think the real question is if you are going to whine and moan after I whip your but?" I said.

"Ohhh! I like this girl! She's on my team!" Jasper said coming up and putting an arm around my shoulders. "We'll show him sugar to mess with you!" he said with a full southern twang. Before he even finished we all were almost on the floor laughing. I looked up at his face and saw him pouting.

"Sorry, Jasper, Baby, but that was pretty funny." Alice said, slightly out of breath.

"Its fine. Me and my new girl will just go play doge ball. Talk to you guys later." He said winking at me and leading me the semi-circle forming around the coach. The whole way there I was shaking with silent laughter. My only thought was _"Really Jasper? Really?"_.

Just as everyone got over to the circle the coach started going over the rules. No throwing intentionally at the head, neck, breast, and groin area. If you get hit your out. If you catch the ball the thrower is out. If you hit the incoming ball with yours it doesn't count and so on.

" Ok, now. Who want to be a captain?" Coach Clapp asked and everyone's hand shot up besides mine. I usually was one of the first hands to go up but, I was new and didn't know anyone here. I'll just see who is good and who isn't for next time.

"Ok. How about Newton and Mr. Hale." he said and Mike and Jasper walked up there. I also couldn't help notice how Mike tried to stay as far way from Jasper as he could.

"Mr. Hale, you can pick first." Coach said. I saw Jasper look at Alice and nod before looking at me.

" Bella!" he said with a smile and I heard mike groan. I walked over to Jasper and after that I couldn't tell you what happened. It was like at my senses heightened and I could see and hear everything. I had this feeling when I was little but it has been such a long time I forgot about it.

"Hey, Bella. You ok?" Edward asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I may not noticed this before but there skin is freezing. No wonder the wolves call them 'The Cold Ones'.

"Yeah. I'm Fine" I said smiling up at him.

"Ok. Come on then. We are about to start." he said and we walked over to are side of the basketball court. We lined up along the base line and when coach blew the whistle, we were off. I was always good at doge ball but I looked like a pro next to the students of Forks High.

Most of both of the teams were gone before the first five minutes were over, but there was still more on my team then the other. After about three more minutes there was only Jasper, Edward, and me on are team and Mike, Emmett, and Alice. Rosalie just got hit when she wasn't paying attention (or she was just getting bored and let it hit her). I threw a ball that looked like it was going for Emmett but it was aimed for Mike. When he looked up and saw it was me who hit him, he looked like he was about to blow a fuse. _Ha Ha Mike! That's what you get for being mean to my family!_ I looked around me and noticed it some how Both Jasper and Edward got out and so did Alice. Ok this is not fair. One beastly, huge, vampire against one very small human girl. How did that work out?

"Ha-ha! You scared Bella?" Emmett mocked, teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Emmett!" I said. My heightened senses came into play them. Just as he went to throw the ball I threw mine at a curved angle so it would look like I missed. He then threw his and I did a cat like and was back standing up with a ball in my hand waiting for the next throw. It was unnecessary because my throw was right on target, hitting him square in the chest. Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked. He was standing still besides his head looking down to his chest then back up to me.

After a while it was starting to get really awkward so I dropped the ball I was holding and walked over to the bleachers to sit down. I could feel every eye on me so instead of staying in the gym I just went into the locker room. Once I was in there I walked over to the mirror to see me blushing bright red. I looked besides the blush nothing was different. _Why was everyone staring out there?_ I was about half way done when the other girls came in. Not wanting to hear the gossip, I quickly put on my shoes and all but ran out of the locker room. I went out the back entrance of the looker rooms and headed toward the cars. I walked up to the Volvo and opened the passenger side door and got in. I was about to get out my phone when Annie scared me.

"BOO!" Annie yelled. I jumped and screamed.

"What the hell Annie? What are you doing here?" I asked trying to even out my breathing and raging heart beat.

"Just wanted to see how your first day of school was. So how was it?" she asked bouncing in her seat. She kind of reminded me of Alice when she talks about shopping.

"It was ok, but I had the 'feeling' again." I said. That is what we called it when I get the heightened senses.

"Really. Are you ok? When did this happen? How bad was it?" she asked. When ever the senses come into play something always happens. Like with the teacher and principle in first grade and broken bones in 8th. There may have been other reasons but going as far as kicking, punching, and breaking that has always been the 'feeling'. I'm actually a very well behaved kid. I just have to learn to deal with the 'feeling' and learn to control it better.

"I'm fine and it happened last period in gym. We were playing doge ball and them it came. It was like I was some ninja, weird cat person. Dogging balls like there was no tomorrow. I actually beat Emmett. The big, scary one. I don't know how I did it. After that happened I all but ran out of there because everyone was staring and it was way to awkward." I said, putting my face into my hands.

"Hey, its ok. No one got hurt and besides everyone now thinks you are some cool ninja. That should be cool, right?" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just your right. I think I just need a goods night rest and I be back to normal." I said.

"That's the spirit! Hey I'll talk to you soon. They are about to be out. Love you girl! Bye!" she said then disappeared. Just as I was about to text Jake and see if he was awake the driver side door opened and once again I jumped.

"Hey. Didn't mean to scare you. Something up?" Edward asked while getting into the car.

"No. You just scared me." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask me about what happened back in the gym.

"I'm sorry. You can plug your Ipod back up if you want to." he said not looking at, only straight ahead. Deciding music could help calm me down I plugged my Ipod up and decided on Old Red by Blake Shelton.

"Nice song. Simple guitar and good lyrics. I like it." he said still looking at the road but I could see a small smile playing on his lips. As 'Use Somebody' by Kings Of Leon was finishing, we were pulling up the drive way and into the garage. While Edward got out of the car I grabbed my stuff and followed. He headed to the piano while I headed to my room.

I changed into my pj's and flopped onto my bed. When I was almost asleep my phone buzzed letting me know I had a text message. I was just going to ignore it in till not even five minutes later it rang 'Who Let The Dogs Out' thanks to Paul. He set it to play that for even ever someone from the pack calls. Just as it was going to voice mail I finally got up and got it. The missed call was from Jake and the text said to call him immediately. I pressed the call button and he answered before the second ring.

"Bella, thank god! Please tell me you are ok!" he said urgently.

"Yes, Jake. I'm perfectly fine. I just got home from school. Why wouldn't I be?" I said soothingly, trying to calm him down with out showing my nervousness about whats wrong.

"It's about the leech that we've been chasing! Bella, I need you to get over here now! Like right now! No stops in between! Do you understand me!" he all but yelled into the phone.

"Yes, Jake" I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops." I said hanging up the phone and running into my closet and slipped on a pair of black rain boots with white polka-dots on them.

I grabbed my phone and my jacket and ran down the stars taking two at a time. I told Esme that there was an emergency at the community center and had to get there now. We drove thirty miles over the speed limit and as soon as she was gone I 'poofed' myself over to Jake's front porch. I walked in and found Jake pacing back and forth along the length of the small living room. When he saw me he squeezed the life out of me then dragged me outside. He told me to get on his back after he changed then he carried us all the way into the middle of the woods. He nudged me off and he changed back. He started walking forward a little ways then we came to a small clearing with all the pack waiting for us.

"What did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. She needs to see it first." Jacob said, looking at me.

"See what? Whats going on?" I asked, frustrated about being out of the loop.

"Bella there seems to some kind of connection between the vampire that's been coming around here and you." Sam says then grabs my hand and pulls me to what seems to be a circle of rose petals. In the center there is a piece of paper with a message on it. Because of how big it was I didn't have to pick it up and read it. I could read it from here. It said

"Dearest Bella,

We may have never meet in person but you will know exactly who I am when we finally meet. You may have those pesky wolves as body guards but there are many places they can't protect you (I'm sure you know where I'm talking about). When everything is finale and done I'll make sure I send a piece of you to those dogs and your wonderful Cullens. I may even send a piece to your gorgeous cousins Miranda's grave. To bad she had to be stubborn, she would have made a beautiful accomplice. Anyway, I would watch your back and chose your friends wisely Miss. Swan.

In till we meet,

your friend (For now)"

And then everything when black.

**AN:OMG! I hope you love reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I would like to announce my Birthday is November 13 and if you review or PM me on that day you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. I may update before then but it will still count for any chapter. Please tell me your thoughts and feeling on this chapter. I have already started on the next one and I think it's going to be a good one. Please continue to R&R and wait for each chapter. It means so much too me! Love y'all so much! Pretty pretty please review! As always: Love & Rockets,**

**YellowPorscheOwner96 **

**(LeAnna June)**

**PS: here is the play list of songs mentioned in this chapter:**

**1. Love Like Woe -The Ready Set**

**2. Animals - Neon Trees**

**3. If I Die Young - The Band Perry**

**4. Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland**

**5. Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback**

**6. Big Green Tractor - Jason Aldean**

**7. Old Red - Blake Shelton**


	9. The Unknown Predator

**AN: Hello to the internet world and beyond! I hope you all loved the last chapter and this chapter as well! Not a long chapter this time but more will be coming your way soon! Happy Turkey Day guys!**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: (twirls piece of hair between fingers flirtatiously) Can I have it please, Edward.**_

_**Edward: You know I can't.**_

_**Me: (gives him a puppy dog face) Please Edward. Please give it to me.**_

_**Edward: I said I can't. Please stop begging.**_

_**Me: (gently grasp his bicep) Please. Please Edward. Give it to me. I want it SO bad. (when saying this Emmett walks in)**_

_**Emmett: WOW, Man! Whats wrong with you! Flirting with other chicks when your engaged to Bella! That's low man, low!**_

_**Me: (Moves away from Edward) Emmett what are you talking about ? Edward won't give me the rights to Twilight and I want it really, really bad!**_

_**Emmett: But...But.. you...him...Give it to me...**_

_**Edward: It's ok Emmett. She's not going to get them. You can go back to Rose now.**_

_**Emmett: (clearly confused) Um... yeah.. ok...Rose. (walks out of the room)**_

_**Edward: (looks back at me) Ok. Now listen to me very carefully. I. Can. Not. Give. You. The. Rights. To. Twilight. The only way you are going to get them if you go ask Stephenie Meyer for them. NOT ME! So say the disclaimer and get on with your story!**_

_**Me: (with tears in my eyes) I don't own anything related to 'Twilight'. That is all Stephenie Meyer. Happy Edward!**_

_**Edward: Yes. Very.**_

_**Me: Good. (looks to see if anyone else is in the room and starts to twirl a piece of hair between fingers flirtatiously again) Can I please have it, Edward.**_

_**Edward: (smacks his hand against his forehead) Oh Dear Lord! Not Again!**_

**And Now Here Is My Wonderful Story:**

_**BPOV:**_

" Bella... Can you hear me...Bella?" I barely heard through the black sea I was floating in.

"Bella.. Hey guys I think she is coming around." Someone said. It was getting clearer.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" It sounded like Sam said. I felt a warm hand squeeze mine. I started coming around and when my eyes fluttered open I saw everyone crowded around me, looking at me with concern.

"Oh My gosh Bella! Don't you ever do that too me again! I was worried sick!" Emily sobbed, running over and hugging me to her chest. I patted her back awkwardly, but really felt touched that she cared that much.

"Ok everyone. Back up and give her some room. Emily..." Sam said loudly but you could here the softness in his voice when he spoke to her.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go get you some hot chocolate." she said hugging my one last time and ran of to the kitchen. Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed I was laying on. I looked around the room and it looked like I was in the guest bedroom at Sam and Emily's house. I had took plenty of naps in here while waiting on the guys to come home after there shifts.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Sam asked soothingly, looking at me with concern and worry.

"I'm feeling fine. My head hurts a bit but besides that I'm fine." I said giving him a small smile. Emily brought in a steaming cup of hot chocolate and handed it to me.

"Here. It will help with the pain and sooth you." She said sitting next to Sam and took his hand. I took a small sip and it tasted just like Billy's. Maybe he gave her the recipe.

"Bella, do you remember anything happened before you pasted out?" Jacob asked standing between Paul and Seth along side of the bedroom wall.

"Well I remember you calling, saying something about an emergency and I ran over her as fast as I could. Then we ran to the middle of the forest and there was a note saying stuff about my cousin and how he was going to send my body parts to everyone once it was said and done." I said weekly looking up at Jacob. I could tell he could see how scared I was by this 'unknown predator'.

"He's not really going to kill me Jake? Right?" I asked hopefully it was all just one long, vivid nightmare.

"Of course not Bella! Were not going to let him have a chance!" Paul said with confidence in his voice.

"Paul's right. We are going to take extra precautions to make sure you stay safe. More shifts, longer runs, maybe even someone following you to and from school everyday." Sam said.

"What! No! You can't do that! You all will be to tired and won't get any sleep!" I said, trying to rationalize with them they can't do that for me.

"We won't let you get hurt. What ever it takes." Seth said and everyone was nodding there head in agreement so I tried a different approach.

"How will you be able to follow me to school and protect me when you aren't allowed to fight vampires on the Cullens land?" I said, cocking up my eyebrow.

"We can follow you and if someone attacks you I don't think they will mind us ripping them to shreds. The only thing they may mind is not getting to goin in on the action." Sam said smiling at me, waiting for my come-back.

"What if they start to get suspicious? Edward can read your minds and he could hear all about me and every lie I ever told them." I said, feeling bad I have to lie to the Cullens about everything.

"If that happens then we will try to block are thoughts and if we cant we'll tell them as little information as possible, but lets hope that doesn't happen." Sam said patting my knee. I thought it over and decided it could work and as I could tell they weren't giving up.

"Ok, fine, as long as you don't work yourselves to hard. They can protect me just as well as y'all can." I said.

"Yeah yeah." Jacob said smiling.

"Ok well now we need to find out as much information on this dude as possible. Bella do you know anyone that would do this or know anything about you past and us?" Sam asked seriously. I told him no but I did have a dream about someone like this. The one I had on my first or second night, about some crazy sparkly dude trying to bite/kill me.

" Ok. Now tell me exactly what he said." Sam said leaning forward, intrigued.

"Ok. He said 'Hello, Isabella. It seem we finally meet again. You are very hard to track down.' then moved towards me. I than asked how he knew who I was and then he said 'I guess she never mentioned me. I'm James. Now, I don't have time for any foreplay so don't go jumping off the cliff when I try to kill/change you.'. He stepped closer to me and then I jumped of the cliff. He got a hold of me in the water and said 'Trust me. This is a lot better than having to live with those freaks', went to bite down and then I woke up screaming." I said, remembering every detail.

"Ok. So far we know the dude's name is James, he wants to kill you, and he doesn't like foreplay. What a prude!" Paul said.

"So basically we have nothing." Jacob said, huffing. I thought about all the information, running over and over in my head till I had a huge brain storm.

"Hey guys! I think he has a power! Like Edward, Alice, and Jasper!" I said smiling at my accomplishment. They stared at me for a moment then asked me how did I come up with that.

"Well, just think about it. In the note he somehow found me and he said he already knew me and in my dream he said it was hard to 'track me down' not 'find me'. Maybe he met me when I was younger and he may have saw that his gift didn't work as well on me as it did the others. This could all be some kind of game for him." I said.

After the words I just said sunk in I started to get scared.

"OMG! What if that's true! What if he has been trying to get to me my hole life but there has just been someone in the way! Oh my goodness, what if he is the reason my parents are dead. Or even my cousins, for that matter!" I continued to go on and on about this till I felt a warm hand touch a spot on the back of my neck and then I saw darkness.

I woke up and there was sun shining through the bed room window. Today must have been one of those rare sunny days in forks. As I sat and rubbed my eyes the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. The first day of school, the feeling, the letter, me freaking out and then me seeing all black. I looked around to see that I was still at Sam's and the Cullens didn't know were I was. I ran into the living room to find Emily reading a book. She looked up at me, smiled, and patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her and opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"I called the Cullens last night. I told them that it was a false alarm at the community center and that you ended up falling asleep here. Said I would make sure you got to school the next morning and all that jazz. They said it was fine and said to tell you that they wouldn't be home till dinner time because they all were going on mini 'camping trip' today. Sam wants me to take you to there house so you can change and get your stuff, then take you to school while they follow behind us. Go get all of your things then we can head over to the dinner for breakfast after we get your things from the house." she said, going back to her book.

I walked into the room, grabbed my junk then walked out the door with Emily. The car ride to my house was filled with mindless chatter but I was happy for it. With so much going on it was nice to know I could still feel like a teenage girl, talking about school and boys with a friend. When we got there I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. I took a five minute shower and threw on some clothes. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on my shoes and ran down stairs. I grabbed my bag and got back in the car.

"That was fast." Emily said, starting the car back up.

"Yup. I didn't want to make you wait long." I said.

We got to the dinner and it was one of the most relaxing place I have ever been in. the atmosphere was light and very happy but not to bright. Just the right balance of bright and dark. I ordered a bacon and cheese omelet with hash browns, raisin toast, and a cup of coffee and Emily got the same thing. We ate peacefully and then started talking about everything and nothing. Over these few days I have gotten to know her very well. She was one of my favorite people here in Forks. A while later she looked down at her phone and gasped.

"What! Whats wrong?" I asked, starting to panic.

"It's almost 10:30! We got to get you to school!" she said and I laughed.

"Jesus Christ, Emily! I though something was wrong! Don't scare me like that!" I said calling over the waitress. We payed for are meals, which Emily wasn't to happy about, and walked back over to her car. She drove me to school, apologized a million times, and dropped me off after giving me a bone crushing hug and told me to be safe.

I walked into the front office to sign in. I found out that the lady that gave me my stuff yesterday was named Ms. Cope and she decided to interrogate me on my tardiness.

"Hello Miss. Swan. What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm late and I need a pass." I said, leaning on the counter.

"Where are the rest of your siblings?" she said going over to right the pass.

"They all went camping and I didn't want to go." I said, covering up for them.

"Then why are you so late?"she asked. _Gosh this laddie is nosy!_

" I over slept and then had to wait for my ride to get there." I lied easily.

"Oh. Well here is your pass. Just head on to your 3rd period class. It's almost over now." she said, handing me my pass and I walked out of the office and over to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and walked into history.

"Miss. Swan! What a pleasure for you to join us! Go take your seat and please copy down your home work. Also make sure your brothers get the assignment as well." Mr. Streetman said and continued on with his lesson like I never interrupted him. As soon as I finished copying the assignment the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

Fourth period flew by and before I could even blink the bell rang again. I put my stuff in my locker and when I closed it Mike Newton was standing next to me, leaning against the lockers.

" Hey Bella! Want to eat lunch with me and my crew today?" he asked smiling widely at me.

"Uh, sure Mike. That sounds cool." I said and followed him into the lunch room. We walked through the line with him going on and on about him and his sports. He was seriously starting to get on my nerves. We walked over to a table with about six people.

"Bella this Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Eric." he said pointing at the two cheerleaders that were gossiping about me yesterday, a shy looking girl that was very tall, a nerdy but cute looking boy, another boy who seemed just as bad as Mike, and finally an overly helpful, chess club type boy waving at me.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, sitting down next to the girl named Angela. They all started there own conversations except Angela. She looked up from her biology book and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about all the attention your getting, we don't get many new students here in Forks." she said quietly.

"It's no problem, just gets a little annoying." I said, smiling back at her.

" I can tell." she said.

"Well apparently your the only one who can." I said.

" Well when the only thing you care about is looking good and spreading gossip, it's hard to pay attention to other people's emotions." she said giving a pointed look at Jessica and Lauren. "And it doesn't help that you where adopted by the Cullen's. They themselves are enough to start a new round of gossip."

"I know. I already heard some of it yesterday." I said looking down at the table, feeling almost sick to my stomach.

" I don't believe any of it." she said softly smiling at me and patted my back.

"Then what do you believe?" I asked, wondering how she can hear all the gossip and still not believe a single word of it.

" I believe that the Cullen's adopted you because you needed a place to stay and were orphaned. Not any of that match-maker stuff they are saying! Just because they are together does not mean Dr. Cullen only adopted you so Edward could have a girlfriend! That's just nonsense!" she said matter of factly.

" Thank you. That's exactly what happened. Don't know why everyone has to try and make it sound like Carlisle is some kind of perverted, match-maker. He really is a wonderful man and I wouldn't want anyone else for my dad." I said smiling.

" It sounds like you are very happy with them." she said.

"Yes. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. She was about to say something back but the bell rang, interrupting her.

We put are trays away and then we walked to are next class. Turns out that she has the same science and math class as me. We walked in and went to are tables. The lesson today was something I already learned so I took a cat nap during the period. I woke up just as the bell rang. I walked half awake to gym and into the lockers. I changed slowly, trying to wake up. Today we did some simile exorcises and then ran a good bit. Everyone was complaining by the fifth lap but I was still going strong. Running helped me think and trust me, there was plenty to think about. After the seventh lap coach called us in. As I was changing a thought came to me. _How am I suppose to get home?_ I mean I know I can just 'poof' home but what if there home when I get there. I walked outside and there stood Jacob standing next to an older, silver Harley Davidson motorcycle. He smiled when he saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Coke cheeks. What's shacking?" he said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. _What's up with these Quileute's trying to crush me with there hugs?_

"Nothing much. What about you and are you really gonna start calling me that?" I asked laughing at him.

"Yeah buddy and same here. Come on! Time to get you home!" he said handing me a helmet. I looked from him to the helmet then to the bike with a look of fright.

"Come on Swan. Lets go!" he said.

"You don't really think I'm about to get on the back of that thing with you, do you?" I asked, sounding like a fairly tale princess being asked to ride on the back of a smelly donkey.

"Oh come on Swan! Don't tell me your scared of riding a motorcycle!" he said, giving me the puppy dog pout. I thought about it and with help of that stupid pout, I agreed.

"Ok, fine. But if you get us killed I'm not your friend anymore!" I said smiling. We both hoped on and when he started the bike it felt as my whole body came to life.

" You better hold on tight, Coke cheeks! Your in for a wild ride!" He said and we took off.

We were winding down the streets like lightning. I felt so free, it was truly exciting! It was as if I was Jack on top of the Titanic. It felt like I was king ,_or in my case queen,_ of the world! We continued to fly down the roads in till we came to my driveway. Jake slowed down a good bit because if he didn't we would for sure in up with a very sore crotch from all the bumps. We pulled up the house, jumped off the bike, and took off are helmets.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! That was amazing! I can't believe I was such a chicken! We got to do that again!" I said bouncing up and down, practically screaming at him!

"Glad you enjoyed it." he said trying not to laugh at me.

"You bet ya I enjoyed it! I think I'm an adrenaline junky now! Hey we should go sky diving tomorrow after school! I bet that would be awesome!" I said bouncing around like Alice being told she gets to shop in the Mall of America.

Jake then started laughing so hard I don't think he could breath. When he finally stopped and looked at me, trying not to laugh again at me continuing to bounce then he looked up. His facial expressions altered from light and happy to shock, worry, and pure hatred. I looked up too and saw all of the Cullen's standing on the porch steps looking about ready to kill Jacob and maybe even me. The only thought that ran through my head at that moment was _'Oh Shhhiiiittttt!'_

**AN: Again hope you liked it! What ya think of the sorta clifty? Please review guys! I would love to hear from ya! Love you all and again Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Arguments and Realizations

**AN: Hello! This is really me and not your imagination! I am finally updating this story! Whoop whoop! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have had so much crap go on in my life and not to mention my computer access has been very limited. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and as added it to you favorites and alerts! It means the world to me, really! Anyway I'm going to get one with it and give you what you really want… Chapter 9 (or 10 however you want to look at it) of 'The Ones That Need It Most'!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from this story except a few characters and the plot, everything else if the creation of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**_

_**BPOV:**_

_Jake then started laughing so hard I don't think he could breath. When he finally stopped and looked at me, trying not to laugh again at me continuing to bounce then he looked up. His facial expressions altered from light and happy to shock, worry, and pure hatred. I looked up too and saw all of the Cullen's standing on the porch steps looking about ready to kill Jacob and maybe even me. The only thought that ran through my head at that moment was __'Oh Shhhiiiittttt!'_

After a good three minutes of just standing there in shock, Carlisle finally calmed back down to his normal self and spoke.

"Bella… Who is your friend?" I looked at his face, trying to judge if he really wanted me to tell him or did he already know. He looked sincere so I told him the truth.

"This is my friend Jacob Black. Jake was just giving me a ride home from school." I said and some how it made Rosalie look even more vicious. Jake opened his mouth to say something but his phone when off in his pocket. He looked at it and smiled.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, my dad needs me to head home for some meeting crap." He said towards the Cullen's.

"Bye coke cheeks, text you later." He said towards me. He hoped on his bike, didn't bother with the helmet, and started it up. Right before he left thought he winked in my direction and then he was gone.

_Oh I am so going to kill him!_ You could now see the anger just rolling off of everyone, minus Esme who seemed to calm down. I didn't really know what to do, but I was scared, not because there are vampires, but because they might want to send me back to Ms. Sandra. I know I'm not the easiest kids to deal with but I hope I didn't make them that mad.

I walked over to the porch and inside the house. I could feel them following me. I sat down in the living room on one of the couches and waited for the yelling to begin. Emmett and Rose when and said in the love seat directly across from me, while Jasper and Alice took the armchair to my right and the same for Carlisle and Esme but my left. Edward took for passing the space behind Emmett and Rosalie. You could almost see the gears turning in his head. Apparently Jacob gave him a lot of information to process.

It was complete silence for a whole ten seconds and then it was like a bomb went off. Everyone started yelling but what surprised me was it was mostly at each other. It was like they totally forgot me. I was utterly confused. I thought about trying to sneak up to my room to start on my homework but didn't. It would probably get me in more trouble.

After about a good five minutes of yelling at each other, Carlisle finally stepped in.

"Everyone that is enough!" he yelled and the room fell silent once more. I didn't realize till then how much I hated seeing them yell like that. I feel like I was ruining there whole family. Maybe they should send me back to the witch. I mean, if you could cause this perfect family to start yelling like they just did maybe I did need some type of punishment.

"Now I know that you may feel like young Bella's friend is not the best company but we can not discriminate against him. He has not harmed her in any shape or form and so you will leave him alone." Carlisle said and I was shocked at what he said. Did they really hate the wolves that much that they would try to stop me from seeing them? I looked around the room at each of there faces and I got my answer. Yes, they really would.

"Bella you may go upstairs now but I would like to talk to you later. Okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded my head and all but made a mad dash up to my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TOTNIM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had just finished my homework two hours later and then a heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" and Carlisle opened the door.

"Are you done with your homework? I was hoping we could talk."

"Yeah, sure, come on in." I said sitting up on my bed and patting the spot next to me. He walked over to me and sat down. I will never get used to how beautiful, not only Carlisle, but all the Cullen's are. It was like there were the poster children of grown up angels.

"Bella, now I know you don't want to talk to me about this, but what are your intentions with Jacob Black?" He asked and I think I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh, um we're a just friend, that's how I feel about all of them actually. They are all like my brothers." I said and his eyes got a little wide. I thought over my words and I realized I just told him I not only knew but was friends with all of the wolves.

"So you know some of his friends as well?"

"Yeah, Jacob introduced me to them and we all became friends." I said and it was the truth, because he did introduce me to them.

"Oh. How did you meet Jacob then?" he asked. This is the tricky part. I hate lying to them, especially Carlisle and Esme. They took me into there home and have been nothing short of wonderful parents and here I sit lying straight to there faces.

"A…friend of mine introduced us at the community center one day and we just clicked." I said. Once again, it was the half truth.

"Bella…your brothers and sisters may not like Jacob but if you want to still see him I'm okay with it. He seems like a nice young man but you have to promise me that if you feel uncomfortable in any way, anyway at all, you will call me or Esme. Promise?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I could see how much he wanted to not say what he just did, that he didn't want me near the wolves, but he knew it would hurt me to stop seeing them.

"Yes, I promise." I said leaning over and hugging him

"Your really are a wonderful father, Carlisle. I'm so lucky you choose me." I said. He rapped his arms around me and gently squeezed me.

"I think we all are lucky we found you Isabella." He said. He pulled back and then got up and walked to the door. He turned around and told me dinner was almost ready and to come down stairs in about ten minutes. He walked out of my room and I fell back onto my bed.

Could this day get any worst? First I have some crazy dude trying to kill me, then the Cullen's find out I know the wolves, then they think I'm dating Jacob, and I still have to lie to them. I wish I could tell them but I couldn't, I was selfish. I knew that as soon as I told them I could see ghost, they would ship me off to some mental asylum and leave me there for the rest of my life. I know I could easily break out of there but then I would have no place to go. I would be an orphan again. I already had a taste of what it was like to be part of a true family and I don't think I could go back to how I was before.

I could always go to La Push and stay, but I don't think I could be that close to the Cullen's and not come back to them. They have given me what no one has ever had before, hope. No even my cousins could give me that. It was like they, unknowingly, gave me the hope that I could have a future. Maybe it was because I knew there secret and I knew the struggle they had to endure just to keep me alive. But maybe it was that, even with the struggle, they were the kindest, most wonderfulness people I have ever met.

I didn't have anymore time to think over my new idea, because Alice danced into my room in the very moment.

"Hello, Bella. Time to eat." She said happily. It was like the argument never happened this afternoon. She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me down the stairs.

"Alice if you don't let me go your gonna break my wrist." I said when we got to the landing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Follow me!" she said and then proceeded to skip into the kitchen. I followed her and when I walked into the kitchen I was shocked to see a huge pile of food laid out on the counter. I don't think there was an inch of space left on the counter tops.

"What is all this for?" I asked no one in particular.

"We wanted to make up for being so rude to you this afternoon and decided a nice dinner would hopefully get the ball rolling." Jasper said with his arms around Alice's shoulders. I could see Rosalie and Edward weren't totally over the whole Jacob thing but hopefully they would get over it soon.

"Well thank you guys but you didn't have to do this. There is no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this." I said, looking over all the food.

"Don't worry, I haven't eaten in ever. I'll help you sis!" Emmett said and I laughed. Of course he would try to eat human food! There wasn't a challenge that he wouldn't try no madder how disgusting!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TOTNIM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner I went back up to my room and got ready for bed. To say dinner was an amusing event would be an understatement.

After I got a small portion of each, Emmett started filling food onto his plate. Me and him sat down at the dinner room table and started to eat. I think he was set on eating everything he got because half way threw he looked like he was going to be sick. It was actually very funny. As soon as I finished my last bit, he looked at me then ran, at human speed, up stairs and threw it all up.

When I walked out of my bathroom after my shower I was shocked to see Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Hey. Can we talk for a second?" He said and I looked at him.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked sitting on my bed. _Déjà vu much?_

"I was wondering about what happened this afternoon. With Jacob." He asked hesitantly.

"What about it?"I asked with a sigh.

"It's just about what he said to you. Why did he call you coke cheeks?" He said looking in my eyes.

"Oh. Well you know on my first day of school I sprayed coke all over myself and I told him about it and bada-bing bada-boom he now calls me coke cheeks." I said.

"Oh. I guess it makes since." He said, not totally convinced.

"But you don't believe me, do you?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Most of the time I do, but I think your not telling us something." He said seriously. He continued to stare into my eyes, like he was searching for my secret.

"We all have are skeletons in are closets." I said, staring just as hard into his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TOTNIM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know when these feelings started, but I realized that I was starting to like Edward. He was the sweetest, most charming, and most hansom man I have ever met. It may be stupid, but even with me knowing his secret but I couldn't help but be drawn to him. It was like I was put under a spell.

But, even with this new realization, I don't think I could peruse these feelings. For one, he could never like simple old Bella. He was the definition of handsome, while I was simple and plain Jane. He should be with someone like Rosalie and Alice, not me. Another thing was that, even if he did like me to he would never accept me. I was a freak, a ghost seeing freak.

With this in mind I went to sleep. Dreaming of what could be if was normal.

**An: Ok! So you have reached the end of this chapter. I would first like to say thank you to everyone who was read, reviewed, author alerted/favorite, and story alerted/favorite! It means so much to me to when I check my email and see a new review or a new alert/ favorite on there. I'm going to try updating once a week but I can't promise anything when school starts back up. Again thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! BTW the next chapter is gong to be Edwards POV on this whole Jacob situation.**

**With lots of love,**

**LeAnna (****yellowporscheowner96****)**

**P.S: I hope everyone has a wonderful 4****th**** of July and thank you to all the men and women who have served are country for are freedom!**


End file.
